FAKE: Love in New York
by kit yang
Summary: Dee tries to get Ryo to fall in love with him, Madonna style!
1. Track One: Borderline

Disclaimer:   
  
Though I make this wish every night...Dee and Ryo still aren't mine!^o^,  
  
ALL lyrics belong to Madonna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FAKE: Love in New York  
  
Director:Kit_Yang+^_^+  
  
Track One: BORDERLINE   
  
It was another hot and boring day at the precinct as always. There was nothing there but officers and detectives who lost themselves among the sweets of donuts and cakes. Coffee in hands, they all acted like they were working instead of "gossiping" about the latest news that seemed to spread rather quickly. Swamped with paperwork, Dee Laytner looked across his desk to stare at his beautiful partner, Randy "Ryo" McLean. With sandy-blonde hair and eyes as black as midnight, the man always seemed to take Dee's breath away.   
  
It never ceased to amaze Dee how Ryo easily captured his heart. After all, the raven-haired man wasn't a man who played easy to get.   
  
'Yeah right...and I'm Muhammad Ali...damn...if only Ryo could see how much I love him, that dope...he's so clueless about everything...what do I have to do, sing to him?' Dee thought as he stared intensly at Ryo.  
  
Like the sharp sniper Ryo was, he felt a strange vibe coming from his partner. Looking up into emerald eyes, Ryo noticed the deep concentration that marred the handsome man's features. Concerned for his partner, Ryo asked Dee quietly.  
  
"Dee, is something wrong?"  
  
"Ryo, you know I love you right?...but do you know HOW much?" Dee wondered.  
  
"Ur...Urm...I..." Ryo said. "I know you care...does that count?"  
  
Giving a snort, Dee replied curtly "Ryo...there's a difference between caring and loving. Caring is loving, but it's the kinda love you give to a puppy or a fish or a ca--"  
  
"Dee, where do you get your strange ideas? " Ryo snickered, cutting Dee off.  
  
"Don't interrupt me!" Dee pointed with his finger. "As I was saying, caring is a pet love thing. And love...well, love is between people...like, you and me...I LOVE YOU Ryo, as in I want to be with you...not the puppy love thing...and I want YOU to LOVE me back...you get what I'm saying?"  
  
"Dee...you're so weird. Let's get back to work" Ryo smiled, returning to work.  
  
With a vein popping from his forehead, Dee could feel his anger rise. 'HOW DARE HE DISMISS ME LIKE THIS?' With a deep breath, Dee stood up and slammed his palms down on the desk, making Ryo jump.  
  
"Drake, Ted, JJ?...I need your help" Dee said without removing his gaze from Ryo.  
  
"Ready when you are!" the three said after doing a sound check.  
  
With a gesture of his thumb, Drake turned off the lights, JJ turned on the disco light, and Ted turned on the jukebox. Mic in hand, Dee popped a quarter in, selected his song, and began to sing:   
  
(POINTING AN ACCUSING FINGER AT RYO)  
  
&Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free&  
  
(POINTING HIS THUMB TO HIS HEART)  
  
&Stop playing with my heart  
  
Finish what you start  
  
When you make my love come down&  
  
(SPINNING AROUND AND FACING RYO ONCE MORE)  
  
&If you want me let me know  
  
Baby let it show  
  
Honey don't you fool around&  
  
Ryo sat wide-eyed and horrified as Dee continued his singing.  
  
(SINGING DRAMATICALLY)  
  
&Just try to understand, I've given all I can,  
  
'Cause you got the best of me&  
  
&Borderline, feels like I'm going to lose my mind  
  
You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline&  
  
(DRAKE, TED, AND JJ JOINING IN, SWEEPING THEIR ARMS LEFT AND RIGHT)  
  
&Borderline, feels like I'm going to lose my mind  
  
You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline&  
  
At the sight of Drake, Ted, and JJ doing a pitiful job as back up dancers, Ryo covered his mouth, trying to contain his laughter. Dee once again started dancing and singing once more:  
  
&Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me  
  
When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see&  
  
(CLENCHING HIS FISTS AND BRINGING THEM TO HIS CHEST)  
  
(DROPPING HIS HANDS)  
  
&But then you let me down, when I look around, baby you just can't be found&  
  
Rolling his eyes in irritation, Ryo got up to leave. As he turned his chair around with his back turned to the performing "artists", Dee came around and trapped Ryo with his body.  
  
&Stop driving me away, I just wanna stay,  
  
There's something I just got to say&  
  
(SINGING DRAMATICALLY AGAIN)  
  
&Just try to understand, I've given all I can,  
  
'Cause you got the best of me&  
  
Pushing at Dee, Ryo struggled to get out of the room. Wanting to finish what he started, Dee pushed Ryo back in his chair and poked a finger to Ryo's chest.  
  
&Borderline, feels like I'm going to lose my mind  
  
You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline&  
  
(DRAKE, TED, AND JJ JOINING IN, SWAYING BACK AND FORTH)  
  
&Borderline, feels like I'm going to lose my mind  
  
You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline&  
  
Unable to break eye contact, Ryo started to become lost in Dee's emerald eyes. 'I never noticed they were this green before' the blonde thought. 'Wait...what am I thinking?...' With a confused look in his eyes, Ryo became afraid of his feelings and started pushing Dee away.  
  
&Keep pushing me, keep pushing me, keep pushing my love   
  
Come on baby, come on darling  
  
You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline&  
  
Fighting Dee was no good...he just wouldn't budge. 'Damn...I'm going to have to do something dramatic'thought Ryo.   
  
With a quick "Gomen Dee!", Ryo swung his right arm and punched Dee in the jaw, earning a "Oh Shit!" from Drake, a "HAHAHHAHA" from Ted, and a "Oh NO! Dee-Sempai!" from a teary-eyed JJ.  
  
Running out the door as fast as he could, Ryo finally escaped, hoping the madness caused by the heat didn't affect him yet.  
  
"Thank you GOD! I thought I was never going to get out of there!" Ryo thought as he quickly left for home.  
  
"ooowwww...that bastard...he didn't have to punch me" whined Dee as he rubbed his now swollen AND bruised cheek.  
  
"Heh Heh Heh...it's what you get for forcing Ryo to listen to your singing" Ted replied, causing JJ and Drake to burst into laughter.  
  
With a devilish grin, Dee dragged and kicked all three out the door and yelled,"YOU'RE FIRED!!!"  
  
Now alone, Dee sat at his desk singing the remainder of the song:  
  
&Keep pushing me, keep pushing me, keep pushing my love   
  
Come on baby, come on darling  
  
You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline&  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's a Wrap!: It's Showtime!  
  
Hahahhahahha! This is Kit everybody! Oh man, my favorite part was when Dee got punched! Hahahhahhah...So, I bet you're all wondering...Wow...this is completely different from "Fallen"...it's much more fun! Yeah, I thought so too! After crying my heart out, I decided, I'm going to write a happy Dee and Ryo fanfic instead! Anyways, it all started when I was listening to Madonna's Immaculate Collection CD...and I thought...Borderline would be PERFECT for Dee's song...So, this is my newest project...I hoped you enjoyed "Fallen" and I hope you'll LOVE this one even more! Til' next time!+^-^+ 


	2. Track Two: Carol Don't Preach

Disclaimer:   
  
Though I make this wish every night...Dee and Ryo still aren't mine!^o^,  
  
ALL lyrics belong to Madonna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FAKE: Love in New York  
  
Director:Kit_Yang+^_^+  
  
Track Two: CAROL DON'T PREACH  
  
Rushing home, Ryo took the subway hoping Dee wouldn't come after him or greet him there. Knowing Dee, the man'll probably come to dinner uninvited like he always does. Arriving at the front steps of his apartment complex, Ryo opened the door and was greeted by Bikky and Carol. Staring at their faces, Ryo was wondering what was up with their strange behaviors today. After all, it was weird for the both of them to wait for him instead of hanging out or doing something.  
  
Trapping Ryo before he could enter his room, Bikky and Carol both replied in unison,"Ryo, we need to talk."  
  
"Okay...what about?" Ryo asked suspiciously, although he had a clue what this was all about.  
  
"Ryo..." Carol said "Bikky and I have noticed that you're getting OLD...and you're not as young as you used to be, and you're never gonna be."  
  
"Geez, thanks for the compliment" Ryo said rolling his eyes.  
  
"And anyways, we were wondering...if..."  
  
"Come on Carol! Just come out and say it!" Bikky said impatiently.  
  
"Fine, party pooper...Ryo, you've been leading Dee on for 3 years now...I think it's about time you stopped playing hard to get and hook up with him!"  
  
Staring disbelievingly at Bikky and Carol, Ryo let out a:  
  
"What?! ME? Lead Dee on? I haven't been doing that!" the blonde replied, stretching the truth. Dismissing the two, Ryo went into his bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. Heading into the kitchen to cook dinner, Ryo strapped on an apron and started taking out ingredients from the fridge.  
  
"Oh can it Ryo!" Bikky snorted. "Look, Carol and I were just worried that if you keep letting Dee chase ya, that idiot's gonna drop ya..."  
  
"Yeah, so we want you to quit being a cock tease and let the man know he's your baby!" Carol said with a wink.  
  
Blushing a bright shade of red, Ryo replied,"What are you guys talking about? I am NOT in love with Dee...and who taught you guys about things like this anyway huh? Don't you know this is adult stuff? Besides, Dee isn't my baby!" Ryo tried to convince himself as he continued chopping some veggies.  
  
Listening to Carol and Ryo bicker back and forth could be so boring thought the blue-eyed blonde. 'Ewww....rabbit food...maybe if I just five finger discount this cookie jar, Ryo would never know...heh heh heh...am I sly or what?' Bikky grinned as he did exactly what his devil side told him to do.   
  
'Darn that Ryo...he can be so damn stubborn at times' Carol thought angrily. Taking things into her own hands, Carol said in a sharp voice "BIKKY! it's time to start preaching!" shocking Bikky as he almost choked on the cookie he shoved into his mouth.  
  
Coughing and gasping "G..Got milk?", Carol thumped Bikky on the back, saving his sorry hide. With a look of gratitude, Bikky straightened up and started stretching for his dance routine. Grabbing a black leather jacket, black sunglasses, a black cap, and a portable radio, Bikky gave Carol thumbs up. Giving Bikky a look of amusement, Carol put her hands upon her hips and began a tune:  
  
&Ryo I know you're going to be upset  
  
'Cause I am always your little girl&   
  
(POINTING TO HERSELF AND SHAKING HER HEAD BACK AND FORTH)  
  
&But you should know by now  
  
I'm not a baby&  
  
(TOUCHING RYO'S ARM)  
  
Feeling her light touch upon his arm, Ryo looked into Carol's eyes and saw amusement there. Looking up into his eyes, Carol smiled and continued to sing as Bikky started moonwalking while carrying the radio on his shoulders.   
  
&You always taught me right from wrong  
  
You need my help so please stay strong  
  
I may be young at heart  
  
But I know what I'm saying&  
  
Meanwhile, Bikky stopped and stared through his sunglasses at the food Ryo was preparing. Seeing nothing but diced veggies, Bikky started gagging. Tears came to his eyes as he silently accused Ryo of feeding him rabbit food.   
  
(TURNING HER HEAD TO ONE SIDE AND SHAKING IT BACK AND FORTH)  
  
&The one you warned me all about  
  
The one you said you could do without  
  
You're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please&  
  
Feeling like a child, Ryo stopped chopping his veggies and put his hands on his hips. Hoping he could convince the young girl that he didn't need help, Ryo sang:  
  
&Carol don't preach, I'm not in trouble deep  
  
Carol don't preach, I'm not losing sleep  
  
But I made up my mind, Dee isn't my baby, oh  
  
Dee isn't my baby, mmm...&  
  
(UNTYING HIS APRON, THROWING IT ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER)  
  
(LEAVING THE KITCHEN AND ENTERING THE LIVING ROOM W/ BIKKY AND CAROL BEHIND)   
  
&He says that he wants to love me  
  
And that we can raise a little family  
  
Maybe it's not right, is it worth the sacrifice?&  
  
(RYO TURNING AROUND AND ASKING CAROL)  
  
(WALKING TO THE COFFEE TABLE,RYO STRAIGHTENS MAGAZINES)  
  
(CAROL AND BIKKY COME TO RYO'S SIDE, CAROL SINGING)  
  
&But your friends keep telling you to give it up  
  
Saying you're too deep, You ought to live it up  
  
What you need right now is some good advice, please&  
  
(RYO STOPS STRAIGHTENING AND SITS ON THE COUCH, READING A NEWSPAPER)  
  
&Carol don't preach, I'm not in trouble deep  
  
Carol don't preach, I'm not losing sleep  
  
But I made up my mind, Dee isn't my baby, oh  
  
Dee isn't my baby, mmm...&  
  
(CAROL AND BIKKY SITS ON EITHER SIDE OF RYO, BIKKY FLASHING RYO A SMILE)  
  
(CAROL TAKING RYO'S HAND IN HERS AND GIVING HIM PUPPY EYES)  
  
&Randy, Randy if only you could only see  
  
Just how good Dee's been treating us three,  
  
We give us your blessings right now  
  
'Cause you are in love, you are in love, so please&  
  
(RYO STANDS UP, GESTURING HER TO STOP WITH THE PALM OF HIS HAND)  
  
&Carol don't preach, I'm not in trouble deep  
  
Carol don't preach, I'm not losing sleep  
  
But I made up my mind, Dee isn't my baby, oh  
  
Dee isn't my baby, mmm...&  
  
Knowing they were on the verge of defeat, Carol and Bikky quickly got up in front of Ryo, pleading him with big, kawaii eyes. Refusing to give in, Ryo started laughing and repeated:  
  
&Carol don't preach, I'm not in trouble deep  
  
Carol don't preach, I'm not losing sleep&  
  
Refusing to hear anymore, Ryo stormed into his room echoing:  
  
&Carol don't preach, I'm not in trouble deep  
  
Carol don't preach, I'm not losing sleep&  
  
With that said and done, Ryo slammed his bedroom door, confining himself in the safety of his room. Carol and Bikky stared at each other silently.  
  
"Well, at least we tried" Carol said giving up as she slumped her shoulders.  
  
"Oh man, all this for nothing...heck, I even practiced moonwalking for this!" Bikky agreed as they both sat down on the floor staring at Ryo's door.  
  
Sitting on the edge of his bed Ryo frowned and hummed:   
  
&Oh, Dee isn't my baby, ooh  
  
Please stop preaching me Carol  
  
I know, Dee isn't my baby&  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's a Wrap!: Smashing Hits!  
  
Yo, Kit here...so, how'd you like chapter 2? yeah I know, it wasn't that great but hey, I tried...I tried...*^-^* I enjoyed writing it though, even if I couldn't make some stuff work...I was aiming for funny, but only succeeded on some parts...See, I was listening to Papa don't Preach, and I couldn't fit the serious tone in with some humor...am I confusing you guys?....cuz I'm starting to confuse myself...oh well...hehhehhehee til next time!+^-^+ 


	3. Track Three: Holiday

Disclaimer:   
  
Though I make this wish every night...Dee and Ryo still aren't mine!^o^,  
  
ALL lyrics belong to Madonna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FAKE: Love in New York  
  
Director:Kit_Yang+^_^+  
  
Track Three: HOLIDAY  
  
It was another boring day at the precinct. Unfortunately, the sun loved New York too much and covered the busy city with her rays of heat. Complaints filled the halls of the precinct as curses were shouted at the dead air conditioning system. Seems like it wasn't going to come back to life anytime soon.  
  
Sitting at their desks, Dee, Drake, Ted and JJ all loosened their ties and rolled up their sleeves. Every once in a while, they would all reach for their bottles of water and take a sip, quenching their thirst. The only one immune to the horrible heat was the one and only: Randy "Ryo" McLean. As hot and unbearable as it was, the man was so engrossed in all his paperwork, he didn't have the time to worry about little things.  
  
"Man...it's so hot...Damn that Berk! He needs to get his lazy ass out of his chair and have that damn air conditioner fixed!" Drake dragged on as he propped his arms around the back of his chair and laid back.  
  
"You know Rosie...he thinks he's too "high-classed" to deal with our problems." Dee said bitterly as he laid his head and arms on his desk.  
  
"Dude, don't let him hear you say that about it him...or else he'll become the biggest dick and fire all our asses." Ted said as he made a sweeping gesture across his neck with his thumb.  
  
"I hate that Berk!" JJ sniffed as he started rubbing away the tears that came to his overheated eyes.  
  
"Come on ladies...quit your whining and get back to work." Ryo said tiredly. Finally, after pushing himself to finish all his reports, Ryo stopped for the day and rubbed his face with his hand. 'Great, I'm starting to feel the heat now' the blonde thought.  
  
"I knew you'd be the only one to defend that good-for-nothing jerk." Dee growled while shooting darts out of his eyes.  
  
"That's because he knows his superiors when he sees them." Replied an arrogant Berkeley Rose. Dehydrated from the heat, Rose took a seat beside an irritated Dee and gave him a smile that said "I love ya too."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Dee dropped his head back onto his arms and turned away from Rose. Fearing he would knock the commssioner out on purpose, Dee drowned himself in the humidity of the heat.  
  
(+^-^+ Rose and Dee actually gets along in this story)  
  
Silence filled the room as workers continued their paperworks. The only sounds that could be heard were those of pencils scratching on paper and "moans" and "groans" that were uttered every two seconds. A minute passed into two minutes, as the five companions tried their best to deal with the heat. Wiping a drop of sweat from Rose's forehead, he mumbled: "Gawd...if this heat doesn't pass soon, I'm gonna pass out."  
  
"Yeah..." replied Ryo.  
  
"I'm dying..." Dee said, trying to keep his eyes open.  
  
"We should take a holiday..." came a soft reply from an exhausted JJ.  
  
Heads snapping up one by one, Drake, Ted, Dee, Ryo, and Rose looked at JJ questionly. Staring at JJ as if he lost his mind, Ted replied: "And who's going to give it to us?"  
  
"I am. We're going to take a holiday." Rose announced loudly so it could be heard from across the room.  
  
The chatter died down as everyone stared at Rose. Unsure of what was happening, they all stopped and waited in anticipation. Taking in a deep breath, Rose stood up to the front of the room and turned his back on everyone. Music started filling the room as other workers dropped what they were doing and started dancing to the beat:  
  
(WORKERS PUTTING AWAY THEIR PAPERWORK, NODDING THEIR HEADS AND SINGING)  
  
&Holiday Celebrate  
  
(MORE WORKERS SPINNING AND TURNING IN REPORTS ONE AFTER ANOTHER)  
  
&Holiday Celebrate&  
  
(TAPPING HIS FEET,MIC IN HIS RIGHT HAND, ROSE STARTS SINGING WITH HIS BACK TO EVERYONE, DANCING TO THE RHYTHM AND BOBBING HIS HEAD UP AND DOWN)  
  
&If we took a holiday  
  
Took some time to celebrate&  
  
(SPINNING AROUND, FACING EVERYONE, SWAYING BACK AND FORTH TO THE BEAT)  
  
&Just one day out of life  
  
It would be, it would be so nice&  
  
(POINTING TO EVERYONE)  
  
&Everybody spread the word  
  
We're gonna have a celebration&  
  
(WORKERS PASSING AROUND THE WORD FROM RIGHT TO LEFT, WHISPERING IN EACH OTHER'S EARS)  
  
&All across the world  
  
In every nation&  
  
(TURNING HIS HEAD UPRIGHT,EYES CLOSING, AND RASING THE MIC TO HIS LIPS)  
  
(STILL DANCING TO THE BEAT)  
  
&It's time for the good times  
  
Forget about the bad times, oh yeah  
  
One day to come together  
  
To release the pressure  
  
We need a holiday&  
  
(WORKERS PAIRING UP, FACING EACH OTHER AND SHAKING THEIR BODIES BACK AND FORTH)  
  
(RYO SITTING AT HIS DESK STILL, FACING DEE AND SINGING)  
  
&If we took a holiday  
  
Took some time to celebrate&  
  
(DEE NODDING HIS HEAD AND SINGING)  
  
&Just one day out of life  
  
It would be, it would be so nice&  
  
(SPREADING HIS ARMS OUT,DRAGGING RYO INTO THE CROWD)  
  
(MORE WORKERS SITTING IN CHAIRS, MOVING THEIR UPPER BODY IN A CIRCULAR MOTION, ROBOT STYLE)  
  
(ROSE GETTING DOWN ON ONE KNEE, FACING EVERYONE'S LEFT, AND ROCKING UP AND DOWN)   
  
&You can turn this world around  
  
And bring back all of those happy days  
  
Put your troubles down  
  
It's time to celebrate&  
  
(SWITCHING TO THE RIGHT AND DOING THE SAME ROUTINE)  
  
&Let love shine  
  
And we will find  
  
A way to come together  
  
And make things better  
  
We need a holiday&  
  
(EVERYONE DANCING ON THEIR DESKS, SHAKING THEIR BOOTIES, DEE DOING AN ELIVIS IMPRESSION, RYO SLIDING TO THE LEFT AND TO THE RIGHT)  
  
(DRAKE SITTING NEXT TO TED, PICKING UP WITH AN ARCHED EYEBROW)  
  
&If we took a holiday  
  
Took some time to celebrate&  
  
(TED COMING IN, STROKING HIS CHIN THINKING)  
  
&Just one day out of life  
  
It would be, it would be so nice&  
  
(JOINING EVERYBODY, ALONG WITH JJ, DOING THE "SWIM")  
  
(WORKERS DOING A TAP DANCE, SENDING PAPERS FLYING EVERYWHERE)  
  
&Holiday Celebrate  
  
Holiday Celebrate&  
  
(STOPPING, ARMS IN THE AIR, MAKING CIRCULAR MOTIONS)  
  
&Holiday Celebrate  
  
Holiday Celebrate&  
  
(FOCUSING ON ROSE ONCE MORE, SITTING IN A CHAIR BACKWARDS)  
  
&If we took a holiday  
  
Took some time to celebrate&  
  
(STANDING UP, ONE FOOT ON THE HEAD OF THE CHAIR, THE OTHER ON THE SEAT, SLIDING DOWN)  
  
&Just one day out of life  
  
It would be, it would be so nice&  
  
(WORKERS JUMPING DOWN, ROLLING THEIR ARMS IN FRONT OF THEM AND MOVING AROUND THE ROOM IN A BIG CIRCLE)  
  
&Holiday Celebrate  
  
Holiday Celebrate&  
  
(EVERYBODY SINGING NOW WHILE DOING OUTRAGEOUS GESTURES: DEE, RYO, DRAKE, TED, AND JJ THROWING THIER ARMS IN THE AIR AND SHAKING THEM)  
  
&If we took a holiday  
  
Took some time to celebrate&  
  
(EVERYBODY SCATTERING PAPERS AND THROWING THEM EVERYWHERE)  
  
&Just one day out of life  
  
It would be, it would be so nice&  
  
(ROSE CLIMBING ON A DESK, DOING THE BOOGIE)  
  
"OH, is that so?" came a female voice from the door. Standing in the doorway was the gorgeous Diana Spacey, with a smirk on her face.  
  
Hearing the anonymous voice, Rose stopped in mid-action and dropped his mic.  
  
Surprised at the unexpected but loud thump, everyone stopped in their tracks and bumped into the backs of their co-workers. Embarassed to see Diana, everyone gave a quick smile, rubbed the back of their heads, and started to pick up the papers. After grabbing all their paperwork, everyone began to work, acting as if nothing happened.  
  
Swallowing, Rose gave a nervous laugh and asked Diana,"Dee-Dee...heh...what brings you here?"  
  
Giving Rose a big smile, Diana replied with a wink, "I'm here to celebrate!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's a Wrap!: Whoa...I'm finished with this one (Matrix style)  
  
Hello again, this is Kit...wow...that was a quick one...I thought chapter 3 was fun...with everyone dancing and having fun, even though there weren't any funny moments...ehehehehehehehe wow, writing this fanfic is making me happy! You all should try it sometime..trying to think of the dance routines are hard! Well, thanks for reading and I hope you'll drop me some reviews! +^_^+  
  
Here's a tip: You guys should listen to the songs that coordinate with the chapters...it makes things easier to imagine! 


	4. Track Four: Material Girl

Disclaimer:   
  
Though I make this wish every night...Dee and Ryo still aren't mine!^o^,  
  
ALL lyrics belong to Madonna!  
  
The "moan moan" rhyme came from "Old MacDonald" and some moves were taken from Madonna's "Material Girl" video.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FAKE: Love in New York  
  
Director:Kit_Yang+^_^+  
  
Track Four: MATERIAL GIRL  
  
Afternoon finally hit New York, as some shifts began while others ended. Unfortunately, the air conditioning system was still broken. Which meant, you could hear a "moan moan" here, and a "moan moan" there, here a "moan", there a "moan", everywhere a "moan moan"...In the precinct of New York City, e-i-e-i-oh! (^~^)  
  
After being caught red-handed by Diana, Berkeley flushed a shade of red as he gathered himself together. Straightening up and slapping on a professional face, Rose let Diana have the honors of going first into his office. Talking to himself behind Diana, Rose thought to himself,'She's going to blackmail me for the rest of my life.'  
  
Inviting Diana to sit down, Berkeley went behind his desk and sat down. Folding his arms across the table, Berkeley asked calmly,"So Dee-Dee...what brings you here?"  
  
"YOU were doing the boogie..." Diana said with an evil grin.  
  
Knowing he was already trapped in Diana's web, Rose gave Diana a serious look and whispered:  
  
"Alright! what do you want? Money? Power? Dee?" Rose said desperately.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho!" Diana laughed with her palm over her mouth. "Silly Berkeley...I don't want what you have to offer." Finishing her sentence with a look of innocence.  
  
Knowing Diana, Rose looked at her suspiciously and told her straight up:  
  
"I know that look...it's that 'I'm gonna drain you until you beg and plead' look!" Rose said accusingly as he pointed a finger at her.  
  
"My Commissioner! Aren't we un-trustworthy! What have I ever done to make you think such thoughts?" Diana said with a hand to her heart.  
  
"And here I thought we were such great colleagues(?). It hurts to know you don't trust me" she continued, forcing tears to come to her eyes.  
  
Laughing inside, Diana thought of more ways to torture Berkeley. He was always a sucker for chicks in distress...especially the hysterical ones. Grabbing a hankie from her purse, Diana started dabbing at her eyes.  
  
Shoulders slumping in distress, Berkeley replied in a "she got me" voice:  
  
"Alright Dee-Dee...What can I do for you?"  
  
Snapping out of her "hysterical" mood, Diana gave Berkeley a wide smile and replied in a sweet voice:  
  
"I want to go on a shopping spree" Diana said.  
  
Wide-eyed, Berkeley shouted:  
  
"No!!!! Anything but that Dee-Dee! Last time we went you drained me of my credit card!" remembering that last incident.  
  
"That's because you were flaunting it around...who could say no to that?" Diana said as she inspected her nails.  
  
Staring at Diana, Berkeley thought long and hard. 'What would she want?...Hmmm...she's a pretty expensive chick...I know.'  
  
Smiling, Rose gave Diana one of his "I want you" looks, causing Diana to stop in her tracks. Those always worked best on the woman. After all, it was no secret she had the hots for him. One arch of the eyebrow and that was all it took for Diana to melt.  
  
"How about I take you to an elegant party?" Rose whispered as he scooted closer to Diana. "One with fine cuisine, classic beverages imported from the city, noble commoners, and dancing?" he asked seductively as he stared at Diana.  
  
Dismissing that idea, Diana gave Rose a "Are you joking?" stare:  
  
"Are you kidding me? What do I look like Berk?" Standing up with arms outstretched to her side.   
  
Checking Diana out, Berkeley whistled and said: "You certainly don't look cheap."  
  
"Damn right! I'm a Material Girl, and it'll do you good to remember that!"   
  
With a HMPH!, Diana turned around, opened the door, and took her leave.  
  
(MUSIC STARTING, DIANA WALKING DOWN THE HALLS, GUYS FROM BOTH SIDES LOOKING HER UP AND DOWN, SOME DROPPING PAPERS ON THE FLOOR)   
  
(SWAYING HER HIPS SEDUCTIVELY BACK AND FORTH, STARING TO HER LEFT AND RIGHT)  
  
&Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me&  
  
(TWO MEN COME FROM EITHER SIDE, TAKES HER HANDS AND KISSES IT)  
  
(DIANA LOOKS DISPLEASED AND PUSHES THEM AWAY)  
  
&I think they're O.K.&  
  
(GUYS DROOLING, CHICKS SCOLDING)  
  
(CONTINUING DOWN THE HALL, HANDS ON HIPS)  
  
&If they don't give me proper credit  
  
I just walk away&  
  
(GUYS FOLLOWING DIANA)  
  
(TWO GUYS COME TO EITHER SIDE OF DIANA, BENDS DOWN ON KNEES AND TAKES HER HANDS; DIANA LOOKS LEFT TO RIGHT AT THEM)  
  
&They can beg and they can plead  
  
But they can't see the light, that's right&  
  
(REMOVING HER HANDS, LEAVING THE GUYS W/HURT EXPRESSIONS)  
  
(A GUY COMING IN FRONT OF DIANA, BUSTIN' OUT SOME BLING-BLING)  
  
&'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are&  
  
(SMILING AT HIM, SHE TAKES HIS BLING-BLING AND WALKS PAST HIM)  
  
(RUNNING DOWN THE HALL, ARMS OUTSTRETCHED W/GUYS BEHIND HER)  
  
(TWO GUYS HOLDING DIANA UNDER THE ARM AND LIFTS HER UP)  
  
&Living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl&  
  
(SETTING HER DOWN, DIANA WALKS INTO THE BREAK AREA, GRABBING A STRANGER'S TIE)  
  
&You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl&  
  
(KISSING HIM ON THE CHEEK, DROPPING THE TIE AND WALKING OVER TO DEE, RYO, DRAKE, TED, AND JJ SITTING AT THEIR DESKS)  
  
(COMING AND HUGGING DEE FROM BEHIND)  
  
&Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
  
That's all right with me&  
  
(ANNOYED, DEE PUSHES HER AWAY)  
  
(DIANA ALMOST FALLS,REGAINS HER BALANCE, HANDS ON HIPS, AND SCOWLS AT DEE)  
  
(LEAVING AND SITTING DOWN ON RYO'S LAP)  
  
&If they can't raise my interest then I  
  
Have to let them be&  
  
(KISSES RYO ON THE CHEEKS, GETTING AN OUTBURST FROM DEE)  
  
(DEE GETS MAD, REACHING TO GRAB DIANA BUT FALLS OFF HIS CHAIR)  
  
(DIANA GETS UP BEHIND TED AND MESSES UP HIS HAIR)  
  
&Some boys try and some boys lie but  
  
I don't let them play&  
  
(TED STARTS FREAKING OUT, TRYING TO FIX HIS HAIR; TEARS COME TO HIS EYES, GIVES HER THE FINGER)  
  
(GOES OVER TO DRAKE WHO'S LOOKING THROUGH HIS WALLET)  
  
&Only boys that save their pennies  
  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are&  
  
(DIANA GRABS HIS WALLET, CAUSING DRAKE TO FIGHT FOR IT; DIANA STOPS HIM WITH A HAND TO HIS FACE AND TAKES HIS CREDIT CARD; GIVING THE WALLET BACK, DIANA GOES OVER TO JJ; MEANWHILE, DRAKE IS CRYING)  
  
&Living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl&  
  
(GOING TO JJ, DIANA GRABS HIS NOSE AND PULLS ON IT; JJ RUBS IT, SCOWLING)  
  
&You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl&  
  
(DIANA GETS UP, GOES TO THE CENTER AS A BUNCH OF GUYS GO TO HER)  
  
(THEY FORM A CIRCLE, LIFTS HER UP, BEGINS TO SPIN AND STARTS SINGING)  
  
&Living in a material world [material](DIANA THROWS HER ARMS UP IN THE AIR)  
  
Living in a material world&  
  
(GUYS SPINNING DIANA AROUND)  
  
(DIANA DROPS DOWN W/ARMS STRAIGHT UP IN THE AIR; ALL GUYS BLOCK HER)   
  
&Living in a material world [material]  
  
Living in a material world&  
  
(GUYS MOVING IN A CIRCULAR MOTION)  
  
(DIANA BREAKS THROUGH, PUSHES THE CAUSES, CAUSING THEM TO FALL DOWN LIKE DOMINOES)  
  
(STEPPING OVER THEM)  
  
&Boys may come and boys may go  
  
And that's all right you see&  
  
(RUBS FINGERS TOGETHER IN A "MONEY" MOTION)  
  
(GUYS STAND A GOOD DISTANCE IN FRONT OF DIANA)  
  
&Experience has made me rich  
  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's&  
  
(DIANA RUNNING TO THE GUYS IN FRONT OF HER)  
  
(DIANA IS LIFTED UP AND PASSED DOWN)  
  
&Living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl&  
  
(THE LAST GUY REACHES FOR HER AND TAKES HER BY THE WAIST)  
  
(HE STARTS SWING DANCING WITH HER)  
  
&You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl&  
  
(THE GUY STOPS AND SPINS HER AROUND WITH HER BACK TURNED TO THEM)  
  
(ALL THE GUYS CREEP UP TO HER)  
  
(DIANA CONTINUES TO WALK, FANNING HER SELF)  
  
&Living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl&  
  
(TURNS AROUND MAKING THE GUYS JUMP)  
  
&You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl&  
  
(TURNING AROUND AGAIN)(DIANA STARTS POINTING TO HER JEWELRY ON HER HANDS)  
  
A material, a material, a material, a material world  
  
(DIANA STARTS TO WALK TO THE EXIT; THE GUYS COME LINE UP ON BOTH SIDES; AS SHE COMES TO THEM, THEY BOW)  
  
&Living in a material world [material](HANDS ON HER HIPS)  
  
Living in a material world&  
  
(THEY CONTINUE TO LINE UP AND BOW)  
  
&Living in a material world [material](CONTINUES WALKING, ACTING SNOBBY)  
  
Living in a material world&  
  
(BLOWING KISSES)  
  
&Living in a material world [material](WAVING BYE TO THE GUYS)  
  
Living in a material world&  
  
&Living in a material world [material](WINKING)  
  
Living in a material world&  
  
Before leaving, Diana shouts to Berkeley, "IT'S A DATE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's a Wrap!: Whoo-Whoo!  
  
Hey there, Kit here! Yay! Another chapter finished, a couple more to go. I LOVE this chapter...I think it's the best one so far, heh heh heh...anyways, did this chapter make you guys wanna dance? I sure was...oh yeah, I was groovin'! *^-^* Thanks for reading and I hope you'll drop me a good review! 


	5. Track Five: Open Your Heart To Me

Disclaimer:   
  
Though I make this wish every night...Dee and Ryo still aren't mine!^o^,  
  
ALL lyrics belong to Madonna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FAKE: Love in New York  
  
Director:Kit_Yang+^_^+  
  
Track Five: OPEN YOUR HEART TO ME  
  
Yet again, another boring and long day at the precinct. Funny, seems it's like this everytime the precinct is mentioned. Staring at Ryo, Dee thought silently to himself. 'How come he doesn't take me seriously?...Can't he see I'm head over heels for him?' Dee grumbled. Giving up, Dee lost himself in his pile of paperwork. Picking up his pencil, the dark-haired detective tried to put words down on paper. After trying, Dee gave up and started to doodle.   
  
Ryo looked across to his partner and smiled. Dee looked like he was in deep thought and he seemed to be actually working. 'He amazes me sometimes' Ryo thought. Coming back to reality, Ryo blushed, ignoring the spark of pride he felt whenever he thought about Dee. Bowing his head in embarassment, Ryo continued picking up where he last left off.  
  
Looking down on his drawing, Dee saw himself in stick figure, handing over a big heart to Ryo. 'If only it was this easy' Dee thought. Glancing once more to his beautiful partner, he found Ryo finishing up his reports already. Giving in to a smile, Dee thought to himself,'In time Dee...in time, he'll open his heart to me.' Dropping his drawing carelessly to the floor, Dee leaned across his desk.  
  
With love in his eyes, Dee asked Ryo,"Hey Ryo, you busy today?"  
  
Looking up and becoming entranced by Dee's emerald eyes, Ryo shook out of it and asked confusedly,"N...nani?"  
  
"I asked if you were going to be busy today." Dee added with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Urm...not really...I have to finish filing these reports and practice shooting targets. Then I'm gonna head home and have dinner I guess."  
  
"Cool...mind if I tag along and come to dinner?" Dee asked.  
  
"O-okay...sure. Just let me finish these up." Ryo said as he continued filing.   
  
  
  
(MUSIC STARTING UP)  
  
(DEE'S POINT OF VIEW)  
  
A/N: Ryo doesn't respond 'cuz this is one of those solo acts *^-^*  
  
(LOOKING @ RYO FROM ACROSS HIS DESK, HEAD PROPPED ON HIS PALM)  
  
&I see you on the street and you walk on by  
  
You make me wanna hang my head down and cry&  
  
(LOWERING HIS HEAD)(ALL THE GIRLS STARING AT THEM)  
  
(SHAKING HIS HEAD, STRETCHING OUT HIS ARMS)  
  
&If you gave me half a chance you'd see  
  
My desire burning inside of me&  
  
(THE GIRLS GATHER TOGETHER AND PLAN TO GET RYO TO NOTICE DEE'S LOVE; FORMS INTO GROUPS A, B, AND C.)  
  
(SITTING BACK, SPINNING HIS CHAIR AROUND, POINTING TO AN UNKNOWN DIRECTION)  
  
&But you choose to look the other way&  
  
(HIS FEET KICKING THE DRAWING CLOSE TO THE GIRLS)  
  
(PUTTING HIS HANDS BEHIND HIS HEAD)  
  
&I've had to work much harder than this  
  
For something I want don't try to resist me&  
  
(RYO GETTING UP TO FILE PAPERWORK; JANET PICKING UP DEE'S DRAWING AND ACTS LIKE SHE'S GOING TO PUT UP HER REPORTS)  
  
(DEE LEANING FOWARD, ARMS ON DESK, FISTS CLENCHED)  
  
&Open your heart to me, baby  
  
I hold the lock and you hold the key&  
  
(EYES FOLLOWING RYO AS HE GETS UP FROM HIS SEAT)  
  
(JANET(A) GOES TO MEET HIM; BOTH MEN GETTING UP, DEE BEHIND HIM)  
  
(RYO PLACES HIS FILES IN THE "TURN IN" BIN, JANET PURPOSELY PLACES DEE'S DRAWING ON TOP)  
  
&Open your heart to me, darlin'  
  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key&  
  
(RYO LEAVES WITHOUT PAYING ATTENTION; JANET POUTING)  
  
(DEE STARING LONGELY AT RYO, FOLLOWING HIM)  
  
(EVERYONE STARING AT THEM, WHISPERING "POOR DEE")  
  
(ENTERING THE SHOOTING ROOM, RYO STRAPPING ON EAR MUFFS, CHECKING HIS GUN)  
  
(DEE LEANING AGAINST THE TABLE W/ALL OF RYO'S EQUIPMENT;HIS ARMS ARE FOLDED)  
  
&I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes  
  
You look a little sad boy, I wonder why&  
  
(GROUP "A" EAVESDROPPING AT THE DOOR)  
  
(RYO POINTS HIS GUN AT A TARGET)(DEE CONTINUES STARING AT RYO)  
  
&I follow you around but you can't see  
  
You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice&  
  
(HANDS DOWN ON THE TABLE, DEE LEANING CLOSE TO RYO)  
  
&So you choose to look the other way  
  
Well, I've got something to say&  
  
(RYO SHOOTS AND HITS THE BULLS-EYE)  
  
(DEE SHAKES HIS HEAD BACK AND FORTH)  
  
&Don't try to run I can keep up with you  
  
Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to&  
  
(RYO PUTS HIS GUNS AWAY)  
  
(DEE GRABS HIS HAND, CARESSES IT W/HIS THUMB, LOOKING RYO IN THE EYES)  
  
&Open your heart to me, baby  
  
I hold the lock and you hold the key&  
  
(DEE LEANS IN TO KISS RYO; RYO CALLS OUT DEE'S NAME, BRINGING HIM OUT OF HIS IMAGINATION)  
  
(RYO GESTURES TO DEE HE'S LEAVING; DEE DISAPPOINTED, FOLLOWING BEHIND)  
  
&Open your heart to me, darlin'  
  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key&  
  
(GROUP "A" QUICKLY RUNNING BACK TO THE WORK AREA, TRYING NOT TO TRIP)  
  
(CLUTCHING PAPERS TO THEIR CHESTS, THEY WATCH BOTH MEN LEAVE, GIVING DEE A SYMPATHETIC LOOK)(GROUP "A" ROGERS GROUP "B" IN THE PARKING LOT)  
  
(DEE OPENS THE PASSENGER DOOR FOR RYO)  
  
(GROUP "B" HIDES IN THE PARKING LOT AND ROGERS GROUP "C" TO HEAD TO THE GROCERY STORE)  
  
(BOTH MEN WALK TO DEE'S CAR AND STOP BY THE GROCERY STORE)  
  
(RYO GRABS A BASKET AND STARTS GRABBING ITEMS)  
  
(GROUP "C" FOLLOWING CLOSE BEHIND, ACTING LIKE THEY'RE SHOPPING)   
  
(DEE:JACKET OVER HIS SHOULDER,HAND IN POCKET, WALKING SIDE BY SIDE WITH RYO)  
  
(GROUP "C" PEEKING BEHIND AN AISLE)  
  
(DEE FEELS RYO TAKE HIS HANDS, HE TURNS, LOOKS, AND SEES RYO SMILE AT HIM)  
  
&Open your heart with the key  
  
One is such a lonely number&  
  
(DEE SMILES BACK, REACHES TO TOUCH RYO'S FACE BUT IS JERKED AWAKE FROM HIS THOUGHTS BY RYO SNAPPING HIS FINGERS IN FRONT OF DEE)  
  
(EMBARASSED, DEE GIVES RYO A STRAINED SMILE AND WALKS ON)  
  
(RYO LOOKS WORRIED AS DEE CONTINUES ON WITHOUT HIM)  
  
(GIRLS BECOME TEARY-EYED ROGERING "SNIFF...TARGET LOOSE")  
  
(BOTH MEN LEAVE AND ARRIVE AT RYO'S APARTMENT)  
  
(ENTERING, RYO LEAVES TO CHANGE, DEE STARING AFTER HIM, BRUSHES HAIR BACK)  
  
&Ah, ah, ah, ah  
  
Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
  
It's not that hard, if you just turn the key&  
  
(THROWING HIS JACKET ON THE COUCH, DEE FOLLOWS RYO INTO THE KITCHEN)  
  
(RYO ENTERS THE KITCHEN AND STARTS PREPARING FOOD)  
  
(DEE JOINS HIM AND LEANS AGAINST THE COUNTER)  
  
&Don't try to run I can keep up with you  
  
Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to&  
  
(MOVING CLOSE TO RYO; DEE GOES BEHIND RYO AND PUTS HIS ARMS AROUND RYO, KISSING HIS NECK)  
  
&Open your heart to me, baby  
  
I hold the lock and you hold the key&  
  
(HE SMILES AS HE FEELS RYO LEAN BACK AGAINST HIM, SWAYING TO THE MUSIC)  
  
&Open your heart to me, darlin'  
  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key&  
  
(RYO TURNS HIS HEAD AND KISSES DEE ON THE CHEEK)  
  
(DEE'S THOUGHTS ARE INTERRUPTED AGAIN AS RYO ASKS HIM TO HELP CHOP VEGGIES)  
  
(DEE BLUSHES, TAKES OVER AND CHOPS SLOWLY)  
  
&Open your heart with the key&  
  
(RYO FINISHES COOKING AND SETS THE TABLE, DEE HELPING HIM)  
  
(RYO, DEE, BIKKY AND CAROL SIT AROUND THE TABLE, SAYING A PRAYER)  
  
(DEE LOOKS AT RYO LOVINGLY, SMILES, AND CONTINUES)  
  
&Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
  
It's not that hard, if you just turn the key&  
  
(CAROL NOTICES DEE'S STRANGE BEHAVIOR)(SHE STARTS TO NUDGE RYO BUT IS INTERRUPTED)  
  
**Dinner turns into chaos as Bikky kicks Dee's shin, only to have the man get up and chase the boy around the table. Slowly looking at the clock, Ryo and Carol both count the minutes which turns into hours. Evening turns into night as shouts of insults and yelps of pain could be heard from the outside of Ryo's apartment complex**  
  
(THE MUSIC FADES AS DEE AND BIKKY CONTINUE ARGUING; RYO AND CAROL SHAKING THEIR HEADS IN DEFEAT)  
  
(GROUPS A,B,AND C HAVE A MEETING AND STARTS PLANNING)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's a Wrap!: Yo!  
  
  
  
Kit here...wow, this chapter was bittersweet...poor Dee...I don't know why I keep doing this to the poor guy...you would think I made him suffer enough...but have no fear! Anyways, ARIGATOU for reading chapter 5. I hope you'll drop me some reviews! +^-^+ 


	6. Track Six: Lucky Star

Disclaimer:   
  
Though I make this wish every night...Dee and Ryo still aren't mine!^o^,  
  
ALL lyrics belong to Madonna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FAKE: Love in New York  
  
Director:Kit_Yang+^_^+  
  
Track Six: LUCKY STAR  
  
Okay, so it's going to be boring at the precinct everyday, why? cuz the director said so. Sitting in his office alone, Rose thought to himself. 'Damn, what'd I get myself into? How am I going to take Diana to a party when there isn't even one?' Taking his glasses off, Rose rubbed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Suddenly, a hugh light bulb turned on above Rose's head. Reaching up, he pulled the cord, switched it off and stood up from his desk. Opening the door, Rose stood in the doorway and waited for everyone to acknowledge his presence. Standing still for a couple of minutes, not a single head popped up to say,"Hey! It's the Commish!" Feeling slightly annoyed, Rose took in a deep breath and shouted,"ATTENTION!" jerking Dee awake along with everyone else.  
  
"What's the big deal Jerky?" grumbled Dee.  
  
"Very funny Laytner, for that you're gonna get a penalty" Rose replied.  
  
"Bastard..." Dee whispered to himself.  
  
"Anyways...WE are going to have a party...HERE, at the precinct" Rose said calmly. "We will be having a special guest here, so I want everything to be perfect. So,in order to achiever our goal, I made a list of the items we need. I hope each and everyone of you help contribute."  
  
Rasing a hand, JJ asked,"Ah...Commish, is it anything special?"  
  
"Indeed. I'm going to be escorting Diana to a party with fine cuisine, classy beverages, and NOBLE officers...hopefully. I hope you'll all make it a night for her to remember." Rose replied smoothly.  
  
"She got ya by the tail, didn't she?" Dee smirked.  
  
Clearing his throat,"Hmm...yes well, it was either that or my credit card. Anyways, I want you all to start planning and organizing everything. If you need something, feel free to ask me and I shall try my best not to say no." Satisfied, Berk turned to go back into his office.  
  
Before entering, Berk announced, "Oh and ladies(referring to the men) feel free to bring a date!" With that, he entered his office and shut the door.  
  
"Who is he calling ladies?" Ted growled.  
  
"That damn prick! What makes him think he's better than us?" Drake said.  
  
"Cuz he's the Commish" Dee answered.  
  
"Sniff...I'm not a lady" JJ said crying.  
  
"Geez, you guys whine more than the women here" Ryo said boredly.  
  
As if struck by lightning, Dee, Ted, Drake and JJ all stared at Ryo as if he lost his mind.   
  
"Really guys...don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Ryo said smirking. "Well, I'm gonna go see what I can do to help. Ja Ne!" the blonde finished as he stood up to exit the building, an outraged Dee running after him.  
  
"Well, at least we'll get to party" JJ said.  
  
"Yeah...well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go ask a few chicks out!" Ted said winking. Leaving Drake and JJ to themselves, Ted went to a group of co-workers and started flirting.  
  
Watching him leave, JJ and Drake were now alone. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, unsure of what to talk about. For the past couple of months, Drake and JJ have grown close...perhaps a little TOO close, that any normal conversation other than work seemed awkward.   
  
"So...what should we do to help?" Drake asked, feeling stupid.  
  
"Um...we could you know...bring drinks" JJ replied nervously.  
  
Staring at JJ, Drake drowned in the sight of him. The man was handsome and cute at the same time. With his lavender hair and bright blue eyes, JJ could make him melt by giving him one of those happy smiles. Thinking about the party, Drake wondered if JJ was going. He also thought about maybe asking JJ to the dance, but was too embarassed to do so.  
  
Unable to stand the silence, JJ looked up and blushed as he stared into Drake's eyes. Hoping his partner would ask him out to the party, JJ waited to see if Drake would take action. After a long moment of silence, JJ took that as a "no". Flushing red, JJ made an excuse that he needed to go home to check his plants. Grabbing his jacket, JJ dashed out the door before Drake could utter a single word.   
  
Angry at himself, Drake headed home. Cursing himself for being so stupid, Drake opened his apartment door and entered his dark home, forgetting to lock it. Turning on the lights, heading to the fridge and popping open a beer, Drake took a gulp. Scolding himself, Drake thought,' I should of just came out and said it.' Putting the beer away, Drake left the kitchen and headed to the bedroom. Wanting to refresh his body, Drake showered, hoping it would relax and rid him of all the aches.  
  
A thought came to his mind, 'So what if he says no? There's plenty of chicks to ask...although he's the only one I want to go with...heh...he's my lucky star' Smiling confidently, Drake stood in the bathroom, wearing only a towel. His body still slick with water, Drake went to his bed table and decided to call JJ on his cell phone. Hearing the ringer tone ring non-stop, JJ's machine picked up:  
  
"Hi! This is JJ...unfortunately, I'm burning my shiscabob, so leave a message!" *BEEP*  
  
Smiling at JJ's lame message, Drake headed to the bathroom and began his message. "Hey...um...I just called to see if you'd...uh...heck, just listen." Ending his message, Drake began singing:  
  
(MUSIC COMING ON)  
  
Fixing a tray of food, JJ decided to settle down on the couch for some relaxation time. Sitting down, JJ forked up some chinese low mein and started to bring it forward to his mouth. Shoving in a mouthful, JJ was surprised when his machine picked up.  
  
(DRAKE: CELL PHONE IN ONE HAND, THE OTHER WIPING STEAM OFF THE MIRROR)  
  
(MOVING HIS HEAD TO THE BEAT)  
  
&You must be my Lucky Star  
  
'Cause you shine on me wherever you are&  
  
Hearing Drake sing, JJ choked on his low mein and started coughing. Grabbing his cup of water, JJ was in the middle of chugging it down, just to have it spat back out.  
  
(SINGING AND POINTING TO HIMSELF IN THE MIRROR)  
  
&I just think of you and I start to glow  
  
And I need your light  
  
And baby you know&  
  
Blushing from head to toe, JJ listened as the man of his dreams continued to charm him with his alto voice.  
  
(WINKING AT HIS REFLECTION)  
  
(GRABBING A CORDLESS HAIRDRYER AND BLOWING HIS HAIR)  
  
(SHAKING HIS BODY LEFT AND RIGHT TO THE BEAT, NODDING HIS HEAD UP AND DOWN)  
  
&Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
  
Starlight, [starbright] make everything all right&  
  
(TOSSING THE HAIRDRYER, PICKING UP A COMB AND USING IT AS A MIC)  
  
&Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
  
Starlight, [starbright] yeah&  
  
(TOSSING THE COMB AWAY, EXITING THE BATHROOM)  
  
(PHONE TO HIS EAR, ONE ARM SWOOPING UP AND DOWN HIS BODY AT AN ANGLE, HIPS ROCKING)  
  
&You must be my Lucky Star  
  
'Cause you make the darkness seem so far  
  
(STOPPING AND SPINNING AROUND ONCE)  
  
&And when I'm lost you'll be my guide  
  
I just turn around and you're by my side&  
  
(GOING TO HIS BEDSIDE AND GRABBING A PHOTO FRAME)  
  
(SINGING TO A PICTURE OF JJ, DANCING AND BACKING UP)  
  
&Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
  
Starlight, [starbright] make everything all right&  
  
(FACING THE FOOT OF THE BED, DRAKE TOSSES THE PHOTO ON THE BED)  
  
(BRINGING ONE ARM STRAIGHT UP, TWIRLING IT, STILL GOING WITH THE BEAT)  
  
&Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
  
Starlight, [starbright] yeah&  
  
(LOWERING HIS ARM)(MAKING A "COME HERE" GESTER WITH HIS HAND)  
  
&Come on shine your heavenly body tonight  
  
'Cause I know you're gonna make everything all right  
  
(SWINGING THE "PHONE-LESS" ARM ALONG WITH THE MOVEMENT OF HIS BODY)  
  
(STANDING STILL,SWINGING HIS UPPER BODY TO THE LEFT AND TO THE RIGHT)  
  
&Come on shine your heavenly body tonight  
  
'Cause I know you're gonna make everything all right&  
  
(A BLACK LIGHT TURNS ON, NEON LASERS APPEARING FROM EVERY DIRECTION)  
  
Hearing the strange noises that seemed to come from Drake's apartment, JJ decided to head over there to make sure everything was alright. Grabbing his keys and locking his door, JJ bounced to his car and started to drive.  
  
(SINKING TO HIS KNEES, DRAKE STARTS TO BEND BACKWARDS WHILE DANCING)  
  
(HAND TOUCHING HIS CHEST)  
  
&You may be my lucky star  
  
But I'm the luckiest by far&  
  
(KNEES ON THE FLOOR, BENDING BACKWARDS, DRAKE STARTS TO MOVE CLOCKWISE)  
  
&Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
  
Starlight, [starbright] make everything all right&  
  
(STILL ON HIS KNEES, DRAKE MOVES BACK AND FORTH)  
  
&Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
  
Starlight, [starbright] yeah&  
  
(USING HIS LEGS TO SLOWLY BRING HIMSELF UP, THE "PHONE-LESS" ARM PLAYING AN IMAGINARY GUITAR)  
  
(BLACK LIGHT AND LASERS TURN OFF, MAKING THE ROOM DARK,COLORED SPOTLIGHTS LIGHT UP)  
  
Finally arriving at Drake's apartment complex, JJ saw flashes of colored lights blink on and off. Not only that, he could hear a song playing in the background. Funny, it sounded like a Madonna song. Thinking it strange, JJ rushed into the building, heading to Drake's apartment.  
  
(DIFFERENT COLORED SPOTLIGHTS TURN ON FROM THE CORNERS OF DRAKE'S ROOM, MOVING IN VARIOUS DIRECTIONS)  
  
(BENDING HIS LEFT LEG HALFWAY DOWN AND THEN HIS RIGHT)  
  
&Come on shine your heavenly body tonight  
  
'Cause I know you're gonna make everything all right  
  
(SHAKING HIS UPPER BODY TO AND FRO, HAND IN HIS HAIR)  
  
&Come on shine your heavenly body tonight  
  
'Cause I know you're gonna make everything all right&  
  
(JUMPING ON HIS BED AND POINTING TO JJ'S PICTURE)  
  
&You may be my lucky star  
  
But I'm the luckiest by far&  
  
(MAKING A "ROUNDING UP CATTLE" SWOOP WITH ONE OF HIS ARMS)  
  
&You may be my lucky star  
  
But I'm the luckiest by far&  
  
(CONTINUING THE GESTURE, SLOWLY TURNING AROUND, DRAKE STARTS SHAKING HIS BOOTY)  
  
&Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
  
Starlight, [starbright] make everything all right&  
  
(BRING HIS "PHONE-LESS" ARM UP TO HIS EYES, DOING THE "V" MOTION)  
  
&Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
  
Starlight, [starbright] yeah&  
  
(JUMPING OFF HIS BED, MAKING GUN GESTURES WITH HIS HAND)  
  
Forgetting he only had "one" free hand and only "one" towel, Drake continued dancing. Stepping to the beat, the towel came loose with one swift motion, earning Drake a "gasp".  
  
Looking up, Drake saw a wide-eyed JJ. Blushing, Drake covered himself with his free hand and turned off his cell phone. Trying to think of something to say, Drake became turned on by the way JJ was checking him out. Grinning naughtily, Drake dropped his hand, making JJ turn red. Approaching JJ slowly, Drake backed his partner up against the wall. With one arm trapping JJ, Drake leaned his body into JJ's and asked boldly,"Wanna be my date?" Unable to answer, all JJ could do was nod his head up and down.  
  
Leaning closer, Drake whispered,"Let's seal it with a kiss then" and did just that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's a Wrap!: It's getting hot in here!  
  
Kit.is.here.in.pieces.*trying to breathe*...man, I never knew Drake could be so hot. That JJ is so lucky...if I were stuck in the same situtation, I'd beg Drake to dominate me! *^-^* hehehhehhehee...well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was just mostly Drake and JJ...I have no complaints what-so-ever! Thanks for reading and I hope you drop me some reviews! 


	7. Track Seven: He's Crazy For You

Disclaimer:   
  
Though I make this wish every night...Dee and Ryo still aren't mine!^o^,  
  
ALL lyrics belong to Madonna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FAKE: Love in New York  
  
Director:Kit_Yang+^_^+  
  
Track Seven: HE'S CRAZY FOR YOU   
  
Night came and enveloped the city of New York in her embrace. Casting shadows from corner to corner, street lights came on one by one, creating a shield of lights. Back at the precinct, arrangements for the party were finished. Garlands of ribbons hung from the walls, in a loop-de-loop fashion. Elegant white cloth covered the tables, hiding the desks that were put together. Food, drinks, and sweets were placed in serving trays, laid out for anyone who had the desire to devour them.  
  
Formally dressed, everyone chit chat and lost themselves in everyday conversation. Once in a while, bursts of laughter would echo through the halls of the precinct.   
  
Standing next to Berkeley, punch in one hand, Diana gave him a disappointed look. Thinking Berk was going to treat her out to a nice restaurant, Diana took the time to dress up and look pretty. Cocking an eyebrow at Rose, Diana whispered above the rim of her cup,"A party with FINE cuisine, CLASSY beverages, and NOBLE commoners huh?...I KNEW there was something fishy."  
  
Picking up some food and placing them on his plate, Berk turned to stare at Diana. Smirking, Rose replied,"Relax Dee-Dee, it's only half-time. You haven't seen anything yet..." With a devilish grin, Berk winked at her and resumed filling up his plate. A couple of minutes later, Drake and JJ walked in, hand in hand. Obviously in love with one another, the two blushed as everyone greeted and congratulated them.   
  
Everyone was interrupted by Ted however. Barging into the room, Ted had two chicks on each arm. Like the ladies' man he is, Ted laughed and told jokes, winking at every other girl. Fawning over him, the girls held onto Ted tightly and practically dragged him to a seat.  
  
Searching around the room for two others who've yet to make an appearance, Diana sighed. 'I hope they make it...' she thought. Lost in her thoughts, Diana jumped as Berk put a hand to her shoulder. Leaning close to her he said,"Don't worry...they wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Turning, Diana was on the verge of saying something until Ryo came...Dee behind him. Looking over at the gorgeous two, Diana thought it was a waste for Dee. 'The poor guy, he's been trying his hardest to get Ryo to love him. Too bad Ryo is so dense...guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Diana thought confidently.  
  
Excusing herself from Berk, Diana swayed her hips seductively and walked over to Dee. Smiling sweetly, Diana greeted Dee with a "Hey handsome", hoping Ryo would show the slightest hint of jealousy. Unfortunately, Ryo was an expert at hiding his feelings. The man didn't seem to be affected. Escorting Diana back to Berk, Dee listened as Diana leaned her body into his. Once in a while, Diana would touch his arm or his chest, shooting a glance in Ryo's direction. Seems like everytime Diana flirted with Dee, Ryo would slowly start showing hints of jealousy. Not in the mood for Diana's games, Dee gave her an understanding smile and simply replied,"He'll come around" ending it with a bittersweet smile. Wide-eyed, Diana stopped and simply stared at Dee.  
  
Handing her over to Berk, Dee gestured Ryo for them to join Drake, JJ, and Ted. Watching them leave, Diana tried her best to stay calm. Failing miserably, Diana snapped her fingers as a bow and some arrows were placed in her hands. Shooting Cupid's Arrows towards Ryo, the man always seemed to avoid it. Everytime Diana would shoot a love arrow, Ryo would move out in the line of fire, causing the arrows to bounce off the fans. Not paying the least bit of attention to Diana, Rose continued to chow down on some grub. Dropping his food of plate, Berk felt a tingling sensation. Turning around slowly, Rose was amazed at the woman in front of him. Staring at Diana, Rose fell in love.  
  
Temper flaring, Diana grabbed another arrow and started to take aim, but was taken by surprised when she was held from behind. Looking over her shoulder was none other than New York's 27th Precinct's Berekely Rose. Love struck, Berk gave Diana one of his "I want You" smiles and leaned in to kiss Diana. Avoiding contact with Rose's lips, Diana tried to break free of his grip, but Rose held on tight. Trying to escape, Diana accidentally shot her arrow. Still in Berkeley's arms, Diana watched in awe as love filled the air. Zig zagging to its unknown targets, the arrow shot off, piercing everyone except Dee and Ryo who dodged them. Facing one another across the room, Dee and Ryo looked around to see couples in eachother's arms.   
  
(MUSIC COMING ON, DISCO BALL SPINNING AROUND)  
  
(RYO SMILING AT THE COUPLES, LONGING TO BE IN SOMEONE'S ARMS)  
  
(STARING AND SINGING TO DEE)  
  
&Swaying room as the music starts  
  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
  
Two by two their bodies become one&  
  
(LOOKING AT THE COUPLES AGAIN)  
  
(PICKING UP ONE OF CUPID'S ARROWS ON THE FLOOR AND LOOKING AT IT)  
  
(DEE THINKING TO HIMSELF)  
  
&I see you through the smokey air  
  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare?&  
  
(SHAKING HIS HEAD BACK AND FORTH)  
  
&You're so close but still a world away  
  
What I'm dying to say is that&  
  
(WANTING TO PIERCE RYO WITH IT BUT DROPS IT ON THE FLOOR)  
  
(STARTS TO WALK OVER TO RYO BUT STOPS AS ALL COUPLES BLOCK HIS WAY )  
  
(ALL COUPLES WALTZING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR, SEPERATING DEE AND RYO)   
  
(DEE MOVING INTO THE CROWD, FIGHTING HIS WAY TO RYO; HE STOPS AS THE COUPLES ALL LINE UP IN 3 ROWS, AND MOVES BACK AND FORTH IN OPPOSITE DIRECTIONS)   
  
&He's crazy for you  
  
Touch him once and you'll know it's true&  
  
(RYO SEES DEE COMING TO HIM; TRIES TO GET TO DEE)  
  
&He's never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new&  
  
(HE'S BLOCKED BY DIANA AND BERKELEY WHO ARE SLOW DANCING)  
  
(DIANA REACHES A HAND TO RYO AND CARESSES HIS CHEEK)  
  
&You'll feel it in his kiss  
  
He's crazy for you&  
  
(RYO FINALLY REALIZES AND SMILES; THANKS DIANA)  
  
(WITH A WINK, DIANA TURNS BACK TO BERKELEY AND DROWNS IN THE CROWD)  
  
(RYO LOOKS FOR DEE AND SEES HIM)  
  
(TURNING AWAY HALFWAY, HANDS CLENCHED, DEE SINGS)  
  
&Trying hard to control my heart  
  
I walk over to where you are  
  
Eye to eye we meet no words at all&  
  
(RAISING HIS HEAD AND STARES AT RYO; SEES RYO SMILE AT HIM; REALIZES RYO LOVES HIM TOO)  
  
(SMILES AND HOLDS HIS ARMS OUT, DEE SINGS)  
  
&Slowly now you begin to move  
  
Every breath I'm deeper into you&  
  
(HAPPY, RYO ZIG ZAGS HIS WAY THROUGH THE CROWD)  
  
'I love him...I'm in love with Dee...' he thought.  
  
(THE COUPLES HUGGING EACHOTHER FROM BEHIND, ARMS FOLDED IN THE FRONT, SWAYING TO THE MUSIC)  
  
&Soon you two are standing still in time  
  
If you read his mind  
  
you'll see&   
  
(ONE PERSON SPINNING THE OTHER IN THEIR ARMS)  
  
(RYO RUNNING TO DEE, THE COUPLES MAKING A DIVIDING IN HALF, MAKING A PATH)  
  
(EVERYONE NOW FACING ONE ANOTHER, PALMS CLOSE TO THEIR CHEST, SLOWLY WALKING EACHOTHER BACKWARDS, ALONG WITH THE BEAT)   
  
(DEE SWEEPS HIS ARM ACROSS DRAMATICALLY)  
  
&I'm crazy for you  
  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true&  
  
(HOLDING ONE ANOTHER, ONE PERSON CARESSES' THE OTHER'S FACE)  
  
(RYO RUNS INTO DEE'S ARMS AND HUGS HIM TIGHTLY)  
  
(DEE HUGS RYO TIGHTLY AND CUPS HIS FACE)  
  
&I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new   
  
You'll feel it in my kiss, you'll feel it in my kiss&  
  
(KISSES RYO PASSIONATELY)  
  
(THE COUPLES CHEER AND STARES AT THEM)  
  
(TED BREAKS THROUGH THE CROWD AND SLIDES DOWN ON ONE KNEE, RAISES HIS HAND  
  
&Because he's crazy for you   
  
Touch him once and you'll know it's true&  
  
(EVERYONE STARTS CLAPPING AND CONTINING TO CHEER)  
  
(DEE AND RYO BREAKING APART, STARING AT EVERYONE, AND BLUSHING)  
  
  
  
(EVERYONE GATHERS AROUND THEM:THE CHICS BEHIND RYO,THE GUYS BEHIND DEE)  
  
(DRAKE PROPS HIS ARM ON DEE'S SHOULDERS, POINTS TO DEE AND SINGS TO RYO)  
  
&He's never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new&  
  
(DEE BLUSHING AND RUBBING THE BACK OF HIS HEAD; THE GUYS SURROUND HIM)  
  
(THE CHICS AND THE GUYS START TO LINE UP, SEPERATING DEE AND RYO INSIDE A FIGURE "8")  
  
&You'll feel it in his kiss   
  
He's crazy for you&  
  
(THE GUYS AND THE GIRLS STARTS TO MOVE IN A FIGURE "8" MOTION, GRABBING THEIR PARTNER'S ARMS AND TWIRLING TO THE SIDE)  
  
(THE COUPLES STARTS TO TWIRL AWAY FROM DEE AND RYO)  
  
(DEE AND RYO LOOKING AT THEM )  
  
&Crazy for you&  
  
(RYO LOOKS AT DEE AND GIVES HIM A "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING")  
  
&Crazy for you&  
  
(DEE READS RYO'S MIND AND STARTS LAUGHING, ARMS FOLDED IN FRONT OF HIM)  
  
&Crazy for you&  
  
(THE COUPLES ARE ALL NOW DANCING AND SWIRLING AROUND DEE AND RYO)  
  
(DEE FINALLY GETS TO RYO)  
  
&It's all brand new  
  
He's crazy for you&  
  
(THE CROWD CONTINUES TO DANCE)  
  
(DEE REACHES HIS HAND FOR RYO TAKE)   
  
&And you know its true  
  
He's crazy crazy for you&  
  
(RYO TAKES DEE'S HANDS AND THE TWO TWIRLS INTO THE CROWD)  
  
(EVERYONE TAKING THEIR PARTNER AND LAYING THEM HORIZONTALLY ON THEIR SHOULDERS, ONE ARM AROUND THE LEGS, THE OTHER HOLDING A HAND)  
  
&It's all brand new  
  
He's crazy for you&   
  
(BRINGING THEIR PARTNER DOWN AND SWINGING THEM TO THEIR SIDES)  
  
&And you know its true  
  
Yeah,he's crazy for you!  
  
He's crazy for you baby!&  
  
(FACING THEIR PARTNERS AGAIN, THE GUYS HOLD THEIR PARTNER'S HIPS, AND STARTS WALKING THEM BACKWARDS, WHILE THEIR PARTNERS SPIN AROUND TO FACE THEM AGAIN)  
  
(THE SONG ENDS AS ANOTHER COMES ON. EVERYONE DANCING TO THE RHYTHM OF THAT SONG, LOSING THEMSELVES IN THE PARTY)  
  
Cheers of happiness continued to echo within the walls of New York's 27th precinct, as lovers came together to start anew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's a Wrap!: Do the cabbage patch!  
  
Heh heh heh...Kit here...finally, another chapter done and took what, 2 days? That's because I got distracted...yep, I was watching my FAKE dvd I got for my birthday this Sunday...it's so hilarious...heh heh heh...and not to mention Mario Kart Double Dash. Now that's a fun game...I even stayed up til 3 just playing it...talk about being busy huh? Anyways, gomen if I made you all wait. I promise I'll try my best to update quickly, Scout's Honor!  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope you'll drop me some reviews! 


	8. Track Eight: Into The Groove

Disclaimer:   
  
Though I make this wish every night...Dee and Ryo still aren't mine!^o^,  
  
ALL lyrics belong to Madonna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FAKE: Love in New York  
  
Director:Kit_Yang+^_^+  
  
Track Eight: GET INTO THE GROOVE  
  
Inside the precinct, couples gathered here and there, some smooching while others blushing. It was a night of romance and paradise, a night made to be unforgettable. Exhausted from all the dancing, everyone relaxed as they hung around their loved ones.  
  
Diana, Ryo, JJ, Drake, Berk, Dee, and Ted all sat at their designated tables. Drake embracing JJ to his chest, with JJ's hand caressing his chest back and forth. Dee draping his arm around Ryo's shoulders and relaxing. Ted with his honies all over him. And finally, Diana in Berk's lap, trying to push him away.   
  
Wanting a kiss, Berkeley kept leaning into Diana, giving her his "puppy-eyes". Fighting her way out of it, Diana slapped Berk on the shoulders and caught his attention. Propping her clenced fists to her hips, Diana scolded,"Berk! Quit acting all weird...the love arrow should already wear out so stop fooling aroun-- HMPH!"   
  
Silencing Diana with a deep kiss, Berk smiled triumphantly while kissing her. Shouts of "Yeah!" and "Way to go Jerk!" and "Dude, that's so rad" echoed into Rose's ears. Hands propped on his chest, Diana tried her best to push Berk off her. The more she resisted, the more Berk deepened the kiss. Slumping in defeat, Diana moaned and leaned her body into Berk's. Raising her arms to wrap around Rose's shoulders, Diana returned the kiss, hugging him to her.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Berk smiled a devilish smile. Licking his lips with a gleam in his eyes, the commish whispered,"Hmmmm...you taste good. But then again, I always knew you would, and that's no lie." Blushing a shade of red, all Diana could do was stare at Rose's intense glare. Smirking at Diana, Berk winked at her. Breaking contact with him, Diana stole a glance in front of her. What she saw caused her jaw to drop. Dee was leaning close to Ryo making the poor man laugh nervously while blushing. Drake brought JJ to face him, rubbing his hand back and forth against JJ's back, trying to earn a kiss. Ted on the other hand was smothered with kisses all over his face. Meanwhile, everyone else was flirting passionately with their lovers.  
  
Facing Rose once more, Diana smiled at him. Rasing her hand to his chest, Diana slowly pushed Rose back so she was leaning halfway on top of Rose. Wondering what her game was this time, Berk let himself lean back as the gorgeous Diana Spacey of the FBI put the moves on him. Snapping her fingers, all the girls including Ryo and JJ snapped out of their lover's entrancing gaze.   
  
Looking Rose in the eye, Diana whispered,"What makes you think you can have me that easily? You've got to get into the groove." Cocking an eyebrow, Diana swung around and got up from Rose's lap.   
  
(MUSIC COMING ON, ALL THE GIRLS INCLUDING RYO AND JJ RUN TO ONE SIDE OF THE ROOM, AWAY FROM THE GUYS)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A/N:  
  
THERE ARE TIMES WHEN I'M GOING TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE DIANA + THE CHICKS/GUYS DO SOMETHING WITH BERK + THE GUYS...IT JUST MEANS DIANA DOES IT TO BERK AND THE CHICKS/GUYS DOES IT TO THE GUYS....  
  
DIANA=LEADER OF THE CHICS/GUYS (REFERRED TO AS: DIANA + CHICS/GUYS)  
  
ROSE=LEADER OF THE GUYS(REFERRED TO AS: BERK + THE GUYS)  
  
CHICKS/GUYS=ALL THE GIRLS + RYO AND JJ...GOMEN, BUT RYO AND JJ WILL BE DANCING WITH THE CHICKS, SO BE PREPARED! IT'S GOING TO GET WEIRD @o@!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(DIANA WALKING AWAY SEDUCTIVELY FROM ROSE)  
  
&And you can dance   
  
For inspiration&  
  
(REACHING THE OTHER GIRLS/GUYS, DIANA TURNS AROUND, HANDS ON HIPS, LOOKING AT ROSE)   
  
&Come on   
  
I'm waiting&   
  
(ALL THE GUYS JUMP UP AND RUN TO THE GIRLS; DEE, DRAKE, TED AND BERK IN THE FRONT ROW)  
  
(WHILE RUNNING, THE GUYS ALL SLIDE DOWN ON THEIR KNEES, ARMS OUTSTRETCHED FOR THEIR CHICKS/GUYS)  
  
(THE GUYS LINE UP ACCORDING TO THEIR CHICS/PARTNERS)   
  
(THE CHICKS/GUYS LINE CONSISTS OF DIANA, RYO, JJ AND SOME OTHER UNKNOWN IN FRONT)  
  
(SNAPPING THEIR FINGERS TOGETHER, DIANA AND THE REST WALKING SLOWLY TOWARDS THE GUYS)  
  
(DIANA SINGING)  
  
&Get into the groove   
  
Boy you've got to prove   
  
Your love to me, yeah&  
  
(THE GUYS MOVING BACKWARDS ON THEIR KNEES AS THE CHICKS/GUYS COME TO THEM)  
  
(HANDS ON HIPS, THE CHICKS/GUYS STOP; THE GUYS STOP MOVING)  
  
(DIANA AND THE FRONT ROW PLACES THEIR FEET ON THEIR PARTNER'S CHEST AND SLOWLY PUSHES THEM DOWN; ALL THE GUYS LEAN BACK)  
  
&Get up on your feet, yeah   
  
Step to the beat   
  
Boy what will it be&   
  
(THE GUYS STANDING UP, ALL THE CHICKS/GUYS RUSH TO THEIR PARTNER AND STANDS IN FRONT OF THEM)  
  
(DIANA IN FRONT OF BERK, RYO IN FRONT OF DEE, JJ IN FRONT DRAKE)  
  
(ALL THE CHICKS/GUYS GRABBING THEIR PARTNER'S TIES AND DRAGGING THEIR PARTNER ALONG)  
  
(DIANA HOLDING BERK'S TIE AND WALKS BACKWARDS)  
  
&Music can be such a revelation   
  
Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation&  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS SPIN AROUND AND FACES DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS, PLACING THEIR HANDS ON THEIR PARTNER'S HIPS)  
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS PLACE THEIR HAND ON THEIR LOVER'S CHESTS)  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS WALKING SLOWLY TOWARDS THEM)   
  
&We might be lovers if the rhythm's right   
  
I hope this feeling never ends tonight&   
  
(DIANA + THE CHICKS/GUYS STOPS, BACKING UP AND DANCING RANDOMLY, BOBBING THEIR HEADS UP AND DOWN)   
  
&Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free   
  
At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see&  
  
(DIANA + THE CHICKS/GUYS RAISE THEIR ARMS ONE AT A TIME, MOVING TO THE BEAT)  
  
&I'm tired of dancing here all by myself   
  
Tonight I wanna dance with someone else&   
  
(BRINGING + CROSSING THEIR ARMS IN AN "X" IN FRONT OF THEM; SWEEPING THEIR ARMS UP IN A SMOOTH GESTURE)  
  
(THE GUYS TAKING THE OPPORTUNITY TO GRAB THEIR CHICKS/GUYS' WAISTS)  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS SNAKES THEIR ARMS BEHIND DIANA THE CHICKS/GUYS, GRINDING THEIR WAISTS TOGETHER)  
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS BRING THEIR ARMS TO BERK AND THE GUYS' SHOULDERS AND PUSHES THEM AWAY)  
  
(BERK + THE GUYS JUMPS AND LEANS BACK; THE GUYS AND GALS/GUYS ARE NOW SEPERATED AGAIN)  
  
(DIANA AND THE GANG POINTS A FINGER TO THE FLOOR AND SLIGHTLY WALK TO BERK AND THE GUYS)  
  
&Get into the groove   
  
Boy you've got to prove&  
  
(TURNING TO THE SIDE, ARMS STRETCHED OUT IN FRONT, RAISING THEIR KNEES AND BRINGING THEM DOWN AGAIN)   
  
&Your love to me, yeah   
  
Get up on your feet, yeah&  
  
(POINTING TO THE MEN, ONE HAND ON HIP)  
  
&Step to the beat   
  
Boy what will it be&  
  
(DIANA AND THE GANG GOES BEHIND BERK AND THE GUYS)  
  
(THEY ALL HUG THE GUYS FROM BEHIND AND CARESS THEIR CHESTS)   
  
&Wanna get to know you in a special way   
  
This doesn't happen to me every day  
  
(THE GUYS LOOKING OVER THEIR SHOULDERS)   
  
&Don't try to hide it love wears no disguise   
  
I see the fire burning in your eyes&   
  
(DIANA AND THE GANG CARESSES THE GUYS'FACES)  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS TURNING AROUND TO FACE THEIR CHICKS/GUYS)  
  
&Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free   
  
At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see&  
  
(THE CHICKS/GUYS RAISING ONE ARM AND SPIN AROUND)  
  
(ONE ARM IN THE AIR, THE CHICKS/GUYS SLOWLY ROTATE THEIR HIPS AS THEY SLOWLY TURN AROUND)   
  
&I'm tired of dancing here all by myself   
  
Tonight I wanna dance with someone else&   
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS GOING DOWN ON ONE KNEE, SCOOTING FOWARD TO THE CHICKS/GUYS, ARMS OUTSTRETCHED)  
  
&Get into the groove   
  
Boy you've got to prove&  
  
(DIANA AND THE GANG STOPS, FACES THEIR PARTNERS; DIANA AND THE GANG PUTS ONE ARM ON BERK AND THE GUY'S SHOULDERS, ONE AT A TIME, BENDING OVER A LITTLE)  
  
&Your love to me, yeah   
  
Get up on your feet, yeah&  
  
(THE CHICKS/GUYS ALL SWINGING THEIR HIPS TO THE BEAT)  
  
(THE GUYS HOLDING THEIR HIPS, LEANING BACK AND FORTH)   
  
&Step to the beat   
  
Boy what will it be&  
  
(THE CHICKS/GUYS RAISE THEIR ARMS TO THE BACK OF THEIR HEADS)  
  
(DIANA AND THE GANG STEPS AWAY USING ONE FEET AT A TIME; HANDS IN THEIR HAIR, THEY SWING TO THE LEFT AND TO THE RIGHT SEDUCTIVELY)   
  
&Live out your fantasy here with me   
  
Just let the music set you free&  
  
(ALL THE CHICKS/GUYS BRUSHING THEIR HANDS LIGHTLY ACROSS THEIR BODY)   
  
&Touch my body, and move in time   
  
Now I know you're mine&  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS REACH OUT THEIR ARMS AND TRY TO GRAB DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS)  
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS MOVE AWAY IN TIME)   
  
&You've got to&   
  
(BERK AND GUYS WONT TAKE ANY MORE CRAP;THEY LOOSEN THEIR TIES AND CHASES AFTER THEIR CHICKS/GUYS)  
  
(BERK GRABS DIANA AND TRAPS HER FROM BEHIND, HANDS CROSSED IN FRONT)  
  
(THE GUYS DOES THE SAME FOR THEIR CHICKS/GUYS)  
  
(SWAYING TOGETHER TO THE MUSIC, BERK AND THE GUYS LEANING THEIR CHINS UPON DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS' SHOULDERS)  
  
&Live out your fantasy here with me   
  
Just let the music set you free&   
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS TAKING THEIR CHICKS/GUYS' ARMS, STRETCHES IT OUT AND ACTS LIKE THEY'RE KISSING IT)  
  
&Touch my body, and move in time   
  
Now I know you're mine&   
  
&You've got to&  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS SWINGS THEIR CHICKS/GUYS AROUND, AND BENDS THEM DOWN, HOLDING A LEG)  
  
&Get into the groove   
  
Boy you've got to prove&   
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS PUSHES THEIR GUYS UP)  
  
&Your love to me, yeah   
  
Get up on your feet, yeah&   
  
(EVERYONE STARTS TO SALSA)  
  
&Step to the beat   
  
Boy what will it be&   
  
&You've got to&   
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS BREAK AWAY AND SLIDES TO THE SIDE; BERK AND GUYS FALL DOWN GRACEFULLY ON THEIR SIDES)  
  
(ONE HAND ON THE FLOOR, THE GUYS SPIN UNTIL BOTH HANDS ARE TOUCHING THE FLOOR, SUPPORTING THEIR WEIGHT)  
  
&Get into the groove   
  
Boy you've got to prove   
  
Your love to me&   
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS TURN AROUND AND LOOKS AT THE GUYS OVER THEIR SHOULDERS)  
  
(THE GUYS ALL FACE FOWARD, PALMS ON THE FLOOR IN A PUSH-UP POSITION)  
  
&Get up on your feet, yeah   
  
Step to the beat   
  
Boy what will it be&   
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS SWING THEIR HIPS LEFT AND THEN RIGHT)  
  
&You've got to&  
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS STRETCH OUT THEIR LEFT ARM FIRST AND THEN THEIR RIGHT)  
  
&Get into the groove   
  
Boy you've got to prove&  
  
(BRINGING THEIR ARMS UP HIGH, THEY SPIN AROUND, MOVING THEIR ARMS ALONG WITH THE MOVEMENT OF THEIR BODIES)  
  
  
  
&Your love to me, yeah   
  
Get up on your feet, yeah   
  
Step to the beat   
  
Boy what will it be&  
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS GIVING UP, RUNS TO THEIR GUYS; THE GUYS CATCH THEM AND SPINS THEM AROUND)  
  
**Everyone starts flirting and having fun, while others continue dancing and stealing kisses**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's a Wrap!:HARD-core dance moves  
  
Who's here? Kit here!...wow...that was one of the most challenging dance routines I've had to direct...this chapter was hard to write actually! I've taken a whole day just trying to picture it, but it was so hard to jot down the right dance moves...and I know my dances are repetitive, but hey, I'm trying my best! BUT, I promise you, the next chapter will be better than this one...100% gurantee or your email back! *^-^*  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope you'll drop me in some good reviews! 


	9. Track Nine: Like a Virgin

Disclaimer:   
  
Though I make this wish every night...Dee and Ryo still aren't mine!^o^,  
  
ALL lyrics belong to Madonna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FAKE: Love in New York  
  
Director:Kit_Yang+^_^+  
  
Track Nine: LIKE A VIRGIN  
  
Bursts of laughter echoed through the night from New York's 27th precinct. After a round of chasing and playing hard to get, all couples sought comfort in one another's arms. Everywhere you looked, you could see the love in the air.  
  
Hugging one another, Berk and Diana started laughing after he picked her up and swung her around. After that little "show" she put on, Diana was simply exhausted. Finally, after all these years, the man of her dreams actually felt the same about her. Her hard work paid off. Embracing him tightly, Diana felt tears of joy sting her eyes.   
  
Feeling the sobs of happiness the shook her body, Rose smiled and continued to hug Diana. Holding her at arms length and wiping away her tears, Rose kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Giving her a smile to die for, Rose asked,"Now now...what are these for huh? Do I not make you happy? I do AIM to please you know..."  
  
Trying hard not to cry yet laugh at the same time, Diana smacked him on the shoulders and replied shakenly,"T-T-These ar-re t-t-ea-r-rs of h-ha-hap-piness...so st-stop being a jer-rk." Diana finished, rubbing her eyes. Snickering, Rose thought Diana's reaction was amusing. Continuing to hold her, Rose looked around at the other couples. Laughing now, Rose saw that Dee, Ryo, Drake, and JJ were in the same situation.  
  
The four men were hugging their lovers: Dee with his arms around a happy Ryo and Drake trying to calm down a crying JJ. As a matter of fact, all the guys were trying to comfort their chicks who've become hysterical because they were happy. Shaking their heads in unison, all the guys looked at one another and thought: 'We've gotta do something to cheer them up'.  
  
Reading eachother's thoughts, the men nodded their heads in unison. Getting up, Dee, Drake, and all the other guys picked their partners up in their arms. Surprised by the unexpected gesture, all the chicks including Ryo and JJ uttered complaints of "what are you doing's?" and "put me down's". Finally getting up, Rose picked up Diana, earning a "aaahhhh!". Staring into her eyes, Berk whispered to Diana,"YOU make me feel like a virgin." Smirking at Diana's confused look, Rose and all the other guys carried their chicks/guys and set them down in chairs.  
  
(MUSIC COMES ON, LIGHTS GO OUT)  
  
(ALL THE GUYS EXCEPT RYO AND JJ ARE ON THE DANCE FLOOR, HEADS BOWED, LINING UP IN A TRIANGLE FORMATION: HERE'S AN EXAMPLE JUST IN CASE, NO OFFENSE)  
  
X  
  
X X  
  
X X X   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'M GOING TO BE REPETITIVE WITH THE BERK AND THE GUYS THING AND VICE VERSA OKAY? IT JUST MAKES THINGS EASIER TO UNDERSTAND!*^-^*  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
(ROSE IS THE FIRST ONE, FOLLOWED BY DEE AND DRAKE BEHIND HIM)  
  
(LIGHTS COME ONE ONE BY ONE, SHINING ON ONE ROW, AND THEN THE NEXT AND THEN THE NEXT)  
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS "OOING" AND "AAHING")  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS JERK THEIR HEADS UP AS THE LIGHT SHINES ON THEM)  
  
(HANDS CLENCED TOGETHER IN FRONT IN AN "X" AND ROTATING THEIR HIPS TO THE MUSIC)  
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS CHECKING OUT THEIR MEN)  
  
*BERK*  
  
&I made it through the wilderness  
  
Somehow I made it through&  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS RAISING ONE ARM TO THEIR HAIR, THE OTHER HAND SWIRLING IN FRONT AND POINTING TO THEIR CHICKS/GUYS)  
  
*BERK*  
  
&Didn't know how lost I was  
  
Until I found you&  
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS BLUSING)  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS BRINGING THEIR HANDS TO THEIR TIES AND HOLDING IT)  
  
(SLOWLY LOOSENING IT, STARING AT THEIR CHICKS/GUYS)   
  
*BERK*  
  
&I was beat incomplete  
  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue&  
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS STARTING FAN THEMSELVES WITH THEIR HANDS)  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS WALKING TOWARDS DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS)  
  
*BERK*  
  
&But you made me feel  
  
Yeah, you made me feel  
  
Shiny and new&  
  
(TIES COMING UNDONE, BERK AND THE GUYS FLING IT TO THE SIDE IN ONE SMOOTH MOTION, STILL HOLDING IT)  
  
(HAND IN ONE POCKET, THE GUYS START TO WALK TO THEIR CHICKS/GUYS WHILE TWIRLING THEIR TIES IN A CIRCULAR MOTION)  
  
*BERK*  
  
&Like a virgin  
  
Touched for the very first time&  
  
(THROWING THEIR TIES IN THE AIR, BERK AND THE GUYS RUN AND SLIDES ON THEIR KNEES IN FRONT OF THEIR CHICKS/GUYS)  
  
(SLOWLY CRAWLING UPWARDS, TRAPPING THEIR CHICKS/GUYS WITH THEIR ARMS)  
  
(BERK INCHING UP CLOSE TO DIANA ONE BEAT AT A TIME)  
  
&Like a virgin  
  
When your heart beats   
  
Next to mine&  
  
(DIANA AND ALL THE CHICKS/GUYS PUSHES BERK AND THE GUYS AWAY, AND STANDS UP FROM THEIR CHAIRS)  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS FALL WITH A "THUMP" AND ROLLS BACKWARDS, AND LANDS ON THEIR FEET)  
  
(TURNING THEIR BACKS, DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS ACT SNOBBY AND SLOWLY WALKS AWAY, RYO CHANGING POSITIONS WITH DIANA)  
  
(DEE AND ROSE SWAP PLACES IN A SMOOTH SLIDE)  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS SHIFT TO THE SIDE AND TAP THEIR FEET TO THE BEAT; DEE POINTING TO RYO)  
  
  
  
*DEE*  
  
&Gonna give you all my love, boy  
  
My fear is fading fast&  
  
(CATCHES RYO'S ATTENTION; RYO LOOKS OVER HIS SHOULDER, HANDS ON HIPS)  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS START ROCKING THEIR BODIES BACK AND FORTH, SNAPPING THEIR FINGERS)  
  
*DEE*  
  
&Been saving it all for you  
  
'Cause only love can last&  
  
(RYO AND THE CHICKS/GUYS FACING THE DEE AND THE GUYS)  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS RUNNING TO RYO AND THE CHICKS/GUYS, HOLDING THEM IN PLACE WITH THEIR HANDS)  
  
(RYO AND THE CHICKS/GUYS STARTS TO PUSH LIGHTLY ON DEE AND THE GUYS' CHESTS)  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS GRAB RYO AND THE CHICKS/GUYS' ARMS AND SWEEP THEM IN A DOWNWARD GESTURE)  
  
*DEE*  
  
&You're so fine and you're mine  
  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold&  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS SPINNING RYO AND THE CHICKS/GUYS AROUND AND TRAPPING THEM FROM BEHIND WITH THEIR ARMS)  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS ROCK THEIR PARTNERS' BODIES WITH THE MUSIC)  
  
(RYO AND THE CHICKS/GUYS BLUSHING AND TRYING TO BREAK FREE)  
  
*DEE*  
  
&Oh your love thawed out  
  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
  
What was scared and cold&  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS LETTING GO OF RYO AND THE CHICKS/GUYS)  
  
(BEFORE THE CHICKS/GUYS CAN GET AWAY, DRAKE AND ALL THE GUYS QUICKLY GRAB THEIR LOVERS' HANDS AND SPINS THEM AROUND TO FACE THEM)  
  
(DRAKE SPINNING JJ TO HIS CHEST AND SMILING)  
  
*DRAKE*  
  
&Like a virgin  
  
Touched for the very first time&  
  
(DRAKE AND THE GUYS PINNING JJ AND THE CHICKS/GUYS ARMS BEHIND THEM)  
  
(WALKING THEM BACKWARD SLOWLY)  
  
*DRAKE*  
  
&Like a virgin  
  
With your heartbeat  
  
Next to mine&  
  
(DRAKE AND THE GUYS LEAN IN TO KISS JJ AND THE CHICKS/GUYS BUT SMILES AND SPINS AROUND ACROSS THE ROOM)   
  
(JJ AND THE CHICKS/GUYS GET MAD AND STICKS THEIR NOSES IN THE AIR, TAPPING THEIR FEET)  
  
(THE GUYS AND CHICKS/GUYS ARE SEPERATED BY CHAIRS PLACED IN THE MIDDLE; CHAIRS ARE FACING THE CHICKS/GUYS)  
  
(ALL THE GUYS SHAKING BACK AND FORTH MAKING "COME HERE" GESTURES WITH BOTH HANDS)  
  
(THE CHICKS/GUYS COCKING AN EYEBROW, SHAKING THEIR HEADS "NO")  
  
(THEY START WALKING TO THE TABLE WITH FOOD)  
  
(THE GUYS FOLLOWING THEM)  
  
*ALL THE GUYS*  
  
&Oooh, oooh, oooh&  
  
(DRAKE AND THE GUYS JUMPING OVER CHAIRS, SITTING ON THE CHAIRS, LEGS SPREAD ON EITHER SIDE OF THE CHAIR; HANDS ON THIGHS)  
  
(DRAKE AND THE GUYS LEANING THEIR SHOULDERS DOWN, FIRST THE LEFT THEN THE RIGHT)  
  
*DRAKE*  
  
&You're so fine and you're mine  
  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time&  
  
(DRAKE AND THE GUYS CLOSING THEIR LEGS IN A SMOOTH MOTION, HANDS ON EITHER SIDE OF THE SEAT, AND FLIPS BACKWARDS)   
  
(DRAKE AND THE GUYS JERKING THEIR HEADS BACK, TURNING THEIR CHAIR AROUND AND ROTATES THEIR HIPS LIKE EARLIER)  
  
*DRAKE*  
  
&'Cause you made me feel  
  
Yeah, you made me feel  
  
I've nothing to hide&  
  
(BRINGING THEIR HEADS DOWN, THE GUYS LOOK TO THE SIDE, AND SLIDE THE CHAIRS TO THE SIDE IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION WITH A SWIFT MOTION OF THEIR HAND)  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS STARING AT DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS FROM THE CORNER OF THEIR EYES; DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS BACKING UP AGAINST THE FOOD TABLE)  
  
*BERK*  
  
&Like a virgin  
  
Touched for the very first time&  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS SMILING AND WINKING)  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS LOOKING TO LEFT, TO THE RIGHT, AND THEN TO THE LEFT; SPINNING AROUND AND FALLS ON ALL FOURS IN A SMOOTH TRANSACTION)  
  
(BERK AND THEY GUYS EYEING DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS, SLOWLY CRAWLING TO THEM)  
  
*BERK*  
  
&Like a virgin  
  
With your heartbeat  
  
Next to mine&  
  
(DIANA AND THE CHICKS/GUYS SLOWLY START TO CLIMB UP THE TABLE, TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM BERK AND THE GUYS)  
  
(BERK AND THE GUYS PICKING UP THEIR DISCARDED TIES)  
  
(DEE TAKING THE LEAD, THE GUYS FOLLOWING HIM)  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS CLOSING THE DISTANCE BETWEEN RYO AND THE CHICKS/GUYS)  
  
*DEE*  
  
&Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
  
Like a virgin&  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS STAND UP, DRAPE THEIR TIES AROUND RYO AND THE CHICKS/GUYS WAISTS, BRINGING THEIR LOVERS TO THEM)  
  
(RYO AND THE CHICKS/GUYS GRABBING FOOD FROM THE TABLE)  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS ALL TRYING TO STEAL A KISS; THE COUPLES SHIFT FROM LEFT TO RIGHT)  
  
*DEE*  
  
&Feels so good inside  
  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me&  
  
(RYO AND THE CHICKS/GUYS SHOVES FOOD INTO DEE AND THE GUYS' MOUTHS, BREAKS FREE, AND STARTS RUNNING)  
  
(DEE AND ALL THE GUYS SWALLOW THEIR FOOD, TURNS AROUND AND CHASES AFTER RYO AND THE CHICKS/GUYS)  
  
*ALL THE GUYS*  
  
&Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh&  
  
(BEFORE RYO AND THE CHICKS/GUYS CAN ESCAPE, DEE AND THE GUYS GRAB THEM FROM BEHIND AND DRAPES THEM OVER THEIR SHOULDERS)  
  
**Laughing triumphantly, all the guys carry their lovers over their shoulders and starts leaving the party. Meanwhile, the chicks/guys pound lightly on their guys' backs, protesting**  
  
Running out the door, the guys triumphantly carried their prizes home through the streets of New York. Shouts of protests were muffled by the sound of booming laughter. The night quickly filled with the sounds of bedroom doors closing as couples prepared themselves for a night of lovemaking.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's a Wrap!: Oh yeah!  
  
Hi, Kit here...now THAT was a FUN chapter to write...hehehheheheh...oh man, I'd love to see Rose act slutty once in a while, instead of being uptight all the time...Man, I wish I was there...I envy all the chicks and guys...anyways, I hope you did enjoy this better than the last one!  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope you'll drop me some reviews! 


	10. Track Ten: Cherish

Disclaimer:   
  
Though I make this wish every night...Dee and Ryo still aren't mine!^o^,  
  
ALL lyrics belong to Madonna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FAKE: Love in New York  
  
Director:Kit_Yang+^_^+  
  
Track Ten: CHERISH   
  
Morning finally awoke the city of New York, filling the streets with her rays of sunlight. Stretching, Ryo watched Dee sleeping on his back: one hand on his pillow, the other on his stomach. Dee had such a beautiful body. It was well built and toned, and not to mention strong...after all, Ryo had the pleasure of exploring every inch of Dee. Last night's round of lovemaking was simply enjoyable. Blushing, Ryo remembered every specific detail.  
  
Scooting closer to Dee, Ryo nuzzled his neck, hoping it would wake Dee up. Feeling wonderful, Ryo felt like taking a walk through the streets of New York, and simply enjoy it with the man he loved. Shaking awake from his dream, Dee pulled Ryo closer to him and kissed him on the forehead. Covering Ryo's body with his, Dee rolled on top of Ryo and started kissing his neck.  
  
Whispering in the blonde man's ear, Dee said seductively,"Hmmm...seems like someone wants some attention." Turning Ryo into puddle as he continued to assault the man's neck.  
  
Blushing like crazy, Ryo replied distractedly,"Anou...Dee...hmmmm...Dee, I-I want-"  
  
"Me? My, aren't we bold today?" Dee snickered.  
  
Trying not to fall into Dee's bedroom charms, the blonde tried to roll from beneath Dee, only to have his wrists pinned above him. Now at Dee's mercy, Ryo swallowed and stared wide-eyed up at his lover.  
  
"So blondie...what can this pet from Ceres do for you? pleasure you? make love to you? or perhaps both? " Dee asked naughtily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:That's a reference that came from a yaoi anime called Ai No Kusabi. It's awesome! If you guys want to hear more about it, I'll be more than happy to email you and tell you all about it!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Neither...I want to take a walk." Ryo replied, pouting as best as he could.  
  
Staring into puppy eyes, Dee fought with himself as he tried not to fall for that trick. Trying not to make eye contact with Ryo, Dee tried his best to concentrate on more important things. With a sigh, Dee gave up. His Ryo just looked so darn cute. Acting like he was annoyed, Dee whined:   
  
"Oh come on Ryo! You can do that anytime! But THIS! THIS is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Dee replied, laying his head on Ryo's chest. Pretending to sniffle, Dee hoped he could change Ryo's mind. Giggling, Ryo embraced Dee and simpy replied,"I want to take a walk...with YOU."  
  
'Damnit...he just had to add me in' Dee growled as he gave up. "Hurry up then!" Dee said stubbornly as he got up to dress. Celebrating, Ryo gave Dee a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. Running to his closet, Ryo started to search for an outfit. Staring at Ryo happily, Dee smirked and touched his cheek.  
  
Both men soon got dressed and started to head out the door. Dee put on a light coat and waited at the door for Ryo. Hands in his coat pockets, Dee put on a frown and grumbled,"I can't believe I'm doing this." Staring into space, Dee was surprised when Ryo interrupted his thoughs with a,"Did you say something, koi?"  
  
Pretending to pout, Dee whined,"I don't know why I have to go with you."  
  
"Because I want to show you how much I cherish you." Ryo said with a smile.  
  
"You could've done that in bed." Dee said, reaching his hands out and holding Ryo's hips.  
  
Laughing, Ryo simply replied,"Then I would of had to invite the whole city of New York."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Dee gave Ryo a questioning look and muttered a "whatever" and escorted Ryo out the apartment.   
  
Walking out of Ryo's apartment, Dee strolled along the sidewalks, paying noattention to Ryo. Breathing in the morning air, Ryo smiled and took in the beauty of nature. Snapping his fingers to a beat, Ryo continued walking behind Dee. Hearing the sound of fingers snapping, men and women from across the streets looked up and smiled. Grabbing their companions, the men and women rushed into the empty streets, waiting for Ryo to join them.  
  
(MUSIC STARTS, THE GUYS AND GALS SNAPPING THEIR FINGERS)  
  
(THE GUYS AND GALS WALKING TO THE BEAT IN A BIG CROWD; THEY LINE UP IN STRAIGHT LINES, FORMING 5 ROWS)   
  
*Guys + Gals*  
  
&Cherish, Cherish&  
  
**Dee is walking ahead to a stop sign, which is downhill. Ryo joins the group as they slowly descend the hill. Now noticing that Ryo is missing, Dee looks around and then sees Ryo up the hill with a bunch of people. Crossing his arms, Dee gives Ryo an annoying look**  
  
(RYO IN FRONT OF THE GROUP, SNAPPING HIS FINGERS AND WALKING TO THE BEAT)  
  
(RYO MOVING HIS HEAD TO THE BEAT, LOOKING AT DEE)  
  
*Ryo*  
  
&So tired of broken hearts and losing at this game  
  
Before I start this dance  
  
I take a chance in telling you&  
  
(RYO AND THE GROUP CROSSING THEIR PALMS AT THEIR HEARTS, ONE HAND AT A TIME)  
  
(RYO POINTING TO DEE)  
  
*Ryo*  
  
&I want more than just romance  
  
You are my destiny, I can't let go baby can't you see&  
  
(RYO AND THE GROUP WITH BOTH HANDS TO THEIR HEARTS, SWAYING TO THE LEFT AND TO THE RIGHT)  
  
&Cupid please take your aim at me&  
  
(RYO AND THE GROUP LOOKING UP AT THE SKY, STRETCHING OUT THEIR ARMS, SPINNING AND POINTING TO THEMSELVES)  
  
**Dee rolling his eyes and starts to walk by a shop**  
  
(RYO AND THE GROUP ALL RUN DOWN; SOME PEOPLE ON THE FIRST AND LAST ROWS STARTS SOMERSAULTING)  
  
(RYO NOW FACING DEE'S SIDE, GRABBING THE SLEEVE OF HIS ARM, WALKING ALONG WITH HIM; LOOKING IN THE DIRECTION DEE'S WALKING AND LOOKS BACK AT HIM)  
  
**Dee not paying attention and looking ahead**  
  
*Ryo*  
  
&Cherish the thought  
  
Of always having you here by my side (oh baby I)&  
  
(RYO LETS GO OF DEE'S ARM AND STRETCHES AND AN ARM OUT TO DEE AS HE WALKS AWAY)  
  
(THE GUYS AND GALS SKIPPING BEHIND RYO, SWING THEIR ARMS LEFT AND RIGHT)  
  
(RYO STANDS WHERE HE IS, THE GUYS AND GALS RUNNING TOWARDS RYO, DIVIDING INTO TWO GROUPS; THEY RUN TO DEE, HALF TURNS LEFT, THE OTHER TURNS RIGHT)  
  
*Ryo*  
  
&Cherish the joy  
  
You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it)&  
  
(RYO SMILING, WALKING BEHIND DEE, AND STARING UP AT THE SKY)  
  
*Dee turning the corner, passing a street lamp**  
  
(THE GUYS AND GALS THROWING CONFETTIE IN THE AIR, WAVING THEIR ARMS IN THE AIR)  
  
(RYO RUNNING TO THE STREET LAMP, ONE HAND AND ONE FOOT ON THE LAMP, SWINGING AROUND)   
  
*Ryo*  
  
&Cherish your strength  
  
You got the power to make me feel good (and baby I)&  
  
  
  
(RYO JUMPING FROM THE POST, ZIG ZAGGING AT CARS PARKED CLOSE TO THE SIDEWALK, ARMS STRETCHED OUT LIKE AN AIRPLANE, RUNNING TO A CAFE)   
  
**Dee is behind, staring at Ryo like he's gone crazy**  
  
**Drake and JJ are having lunch together; they're seated side by side, JJ feeding Drake some food, holding eachother's hands**  
  
(RYO SEES THEM AND SMILES; HE HEADS OVER TO THEM)  
  
*RYO*  
  
&Perish the thought  
  
Of ever leaving, I never would&  
  
**They see Ryo and wave at him to join them**  
  
(RYO SITTING DOWN ON A CHAIR, SINGING TO DRAKE AND JJ; SHAKING HIS HEAD BACK AND FORTH)  
  
*Ryo*   
  
&I was never satisfied with casual encounters  
  
I can't hide my need for two hearts that bleed with burning love  
  
That's the way it's got to be&  
  
(RYO PROPPING HIS CHIN ON HIS HANDS; ELBOW ON THE TABLE)  
  
**Drake agrees and pulls JJ close to him, kissing the younger man on the forehead. JJ hugs Drake in return**  
  
(RYO SEES DEE COMING BY, STARING INTO SPACE; RYO GRABS A FLOWER FROM A VASE IN THE CENTER OF THE CAFE TABLE AND GETS UP; PUSHES HIS CHAIR IN, SLIDES ACROSS THE TABLE, JUMPS DOWN,SPINS, AND LEANS AGAINST THE CAFE WINDOW)  
  
**Dee now walking by a table in front of the cafe. As Dee walks, by Ryo blocks his way and holds a flower in Dee's face**  
  
(RYO HOLDING THE FLOWER IN TWO HANDS IN FRONT OF HIM; HE HANDS IT OVER TO DEE)  
  
*Ryo*  
  
&Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet  
  
So don't underestimate my point of view&  
  
(WINKS AT DEE AND KISSES HIM ON THE CHEEK)  
  
**Dee is surprised at the kiss**  
  
(THE GUYS AND GALS GATHER CLOSE BEHIND RYO AGAIN AND STARTS TAP DANCING)  
  
**Drake grabs JJ's hands and pulls him to join the dance**  
  
(TURNING AWAY FROM DEE AND JUMPING ON A LEDGE CLOSE TO THE STREET; ARMS OUTSTRETCHED, BALANCING HIMSELF, RYO KEEPS WALKING)  
  
**Dee grabs his hand, helping him keep his balance**  
  
(RYO SMILES AND CONTINUES TO WALK TO THE EDGE OF THE LEDGE)   
  
*Ryo + the Group*  
  
&Cherish the thought  
  
Of always having you here by my side (oh baby I)&  
  
(RYO ACTS LIKE HE'S ABOUT TO FALL;HE FLIPS AND FALLS ON HIS BACK, ARMS ABOVE HIS HEAD; DEE HOLDS OUT HIS ARMS AND CATCHES RYO HORIZONTALLY)  
  
**Dee brings Ryo up, carrying him in his arms**  
  
(RYO LOOPING ONE ARM AROUND DEE'S SHOULDERS, THE OTHER TOUCHING HIS CHEST)  
  
*Ryo + the Group*  
  
&Cherish the joy  
  
You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it)&  
  
**Dee throws Ryo off and keeps on walking**  
  
(RYO JUMPS BACK, ARMS WIDESPREAD AND LANDS ON HIS FEET)  
  
(THE GUYS AND GALS, INCLUDING DRAKE AND JJ COME COMES UP BEHIND RYO)  
  
(THEY ALL LINE UP BOY, GIRL, BOY, GIRL AND BOY, BOY *DRAKE +JJ*)  
  
(RYO IN THE FRONT, THE REST BEHIND HIM, STARTING WITH DRAKE AND JJ)  
  
**Dee stops near a jewelry store and looks over his shoulder**  
  
(RYO AND THE GROUP TURN TO THE SIDE ON ONE KNEE AND SWEEPS THE AIR WITH ONE ARM, ROCKING THEIR BODY TO THE RHYTHM)  
  
*Ryo + the Group*  
  
&Cherish your strength  
  
You got the power to make me feel good (and baby I)&  
  
(RYO AND THE GUYS/GALS ALL JUMP UP WITH ARMS STRETCHED UPRIGHT AND TWIRLS; THEY SPIN AROUND, ONE LEG IN THE AIR AND FACE THE FRONT)  
  
(RYO SKIPS TO THE DOOR OF THE JEWELRY SHOP AND BUMPS INTO A DIANA AND BERK)  
  
**Diana and Berk come out of the shop; Berk's arm draped around Diana's shoulders, Diana teary-eyed at her new ring; Ryo sees them and goes to Diana's side, leaning on Diana's shoulders**  
  
(SMILING, RYO LOOKS AT DIANA AND BERK, MOTIONING THEM TO LOOK AT DEE; ALL THREE STARE AT DEE AS RYO CONTINUES TO SING)  
  
(THE GUYS AND THE GALS/GUYS ARE FOLLOWING BEHIND RYO, BLENDING DIANA AND BERK INTO THE CROWD)  
  
**Diana and Berk look at one another; Berk takes her hand and they join the crowd**  
  
(RYO AND THE GROUP SWEEPING THEIR ARMS LEFT AND RIGHT)  
  
**Dee raises his hands and brushes Ryo and the crowd off; He starts to turn**  
  
*Ryo + the Group*  
  
&Perish the thought  
  
Of ever leaving, I never would&  
  
(RYO RUNNING TO DEE, GRABS HIS ARMS AND SPINS THEM AROUND UNTIL DEE IS FACING RYO; RYO GRIPPING DEE'S ARMS)  
  
(THE GUYS AND GALS/GUYS FACING EACHOTHER, SHOULDERS UP, ARMS IN A "WHO?" POSITION)  
  
(THE GUYS AND GALS/GUYS ROCKING BACK AND FORTH)  
  
*Guys and Gals*  
  
&Who? You!&  
  
(THE GUYS AND GALS/GUYS POINTING TO EACHOTHER)  
  
(RYO GRIPPING DEE'S COAT LAPELS, AND DRAGS DEE ALONG AS HE SKIPS BACKWARDS)  
  
(RYO SHAKING HIS HEAD BACK AND FORTH)  
  
*Ryo*  
  
&Can't get away I won't let you&  
  
(DEE SMILES AND HOLDS RYO'S HIPS, WALKING HIM BACKWARDS)  
  
*Dee*  
  
&Who?&  
  
(DEE SPINS AROUND AND FACES RYO ONCE MORE, HANDS ON RYO'S HIPS)  
  
(RYO SMILING AND BRINGING DEE CLOSER)  
  
*Ryo*  
  
&You! I could never forget to&  
  
(RYO BRINGS HIS HAND UP AND CARESSES DEE'S CHEEK)  
  
&Cherish is the word I use to remind me of...your love&  
  
(DEE BECOMES TEARY-EYED AND BRINGS RYO CLOSE TO HIM, TELLING HIM WORDS OF LOVE; RYO STARTS BLUSHING)  
  
(ALL THE GUYS AND GALS/GUYS RUN AND SURROUNDS THEM; DEE AND RYO BREAK OUT OF THEIR MOMENT AND STARES AT EVERYBODY)  
  
(THE GALS/GUYS PLACE THEIR HANDS ON THE GUYS' SHOULDERS; THE GUYS PLACE THEIR HANDS ON THE GALS/GUYS' HIPS; THE COUPLES START MOVING THEIR HIPS TO THE BEAT)  
  
*Guys and Gals*  
  
&You're giving it  
  
You're giving it to me boy  
  
Keep giving me all, all, all the joy&  
  
(ALL THE GUYS LIFTS THEIR GALS/GUYS AND SPINS THE AROUND; THE GALS/GUYS SPREAD THEIR ARMS, ONE LEG STRETCHED OUT, THE OTHER FOLDED, BALLERINA STYLE)  
  
(THE GUYS AND GALS/GUYS ALL SPIN AROUND, HEADING TO CARS PARKED ON THE STREETS)  
  
(RYO GRABBING DEE'S HAND AND RUNNING AFTER THEM; THE TWO JOIN IN)  
  
(ALL THE GUYS LIFT THEIR GALS/GUYS TO STAND ON THE HOOD OF THE CARS; THE GUYS FOLLOWING UP)  
  
(DEE PLACES RYO ON A RED CAR IN FRONT OF ALL THE OTHER CARS; DEE GETTING UP)  
  
(DIANA + BERK AND DRAKE + JJ ON CARS BEHIND RYO + DEE)  
  
**Honks and shouts of "Get Off!" echoing through the streets, no one paying attention; People continuing to walk as lights turn red**  
  
(ALL COUPLES HOLDING EACHOTHER)  
  
*Every Couple*   
  
&Give me faith&  
  
I will always cherish you&  
  
(THE COUPLES NOW IN A SLOW DANCE POSITION, THE GUYS' WRAPPING THEIR ARMS AROUND THE GALS/GUYS' WAISTS; THE GALS/GUYS' WRAPPING THEIR ARMS AROUND THE GUYS' NECKS)  
  
(EVERYONE SWAYING TO THE MUSIC)  
  
(RYO LOOKING DEEP INTO DEE'S EYES)  
  
*Ryo*  
  
&Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet  
  
So don't underestimate my point of view&  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS BENDING RYO AND THE GALS/GUYS DOWN AND BRINGING THEM UP)  
  
*Ryo + the Group*  
  
&Cherish the thought  
  
Of always having you here by my side (oh baby I)&  
  
(DEE AND ALL THE GUYS SPINNING RYO AND THE GALS/GUYS AROUND IN THEIR ARMS IN A SALSA DANCE)  
  
*Ryo + the Group*  
  
&Cherish the joy  
  
You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it)&  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS BREAK FREE AND SPINS; THEY JUMP FROM THE CAR, TWIRL AROUND SOME MORE AND HOLDS OUT THEIR HANDS FOR RYO AND THE GALS/GUYS)  
  
(RYO AND THE GALS/GUYS START TO REACH DOWN TO GRAB DEE AND THE GUYS' SHOULDERS)  
  
(A GROUP OF SKATEBOARDERS JUMP THROUGH, ONE ARM DOWN TOWARDS THE LEGS THE OTHER IN THE AIR, CARRYING BALLOONS; THEY SKATE, BRAKE HARD,SPIN, AND FLIP BACKWARDS ONTO THE CARS AND LET LOOSE THEIR BALLONS)   
  
(THE SKATEBOARDERS LAND WITH A "THUMP", CAUSING RYO AND THE GALS/GUYS TO LEAP INTO THE AIR)  
  
  
  
*Ryo + the Group*  
  
&Cherish your strength  
  
You got the power to make me feel good (and baby I)&  
  
(DEE AND GUYS GRABBING RYO AND THE GALS/GUYS WAISTS AND SWINGING THEM)  
  
(RYO AND THE GALS/GUYS WRAP THEIR LEGS AROUND DEE AND THE GUYS' WAISTS)  
  
*Ryo + the Group*  
  
&Perish the thought  
  
Of ever leaving, I never would&  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS SWINGS RYO AND THE GALS/GUYS UP IN THE AIR AND CATCHES THEM IN THEIR ARMS)  
  
*Everybody*   
  
&Cherish&  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS CARRYING RYO AND THE GALS/GUYS IN THEIR ARMS, GETTING ON THE SKATEBOARDS)  
  
(RYO AND THE GALS/GUYS LOOPING THEIR ARMS AROUND DEE AND THE GUYS' NECKS)  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS START SKATING DOWN ANOTHER HILL, CLOSING IN ON A FLOWER SHOP)  
  
*Ryo + the Group*  
  
&Give me faith give me joy, my boy  
  
I will always cherish you&  
  
(DEE AND THE GUYS JUMPING OVER LEDGES, GRABBING FLOWERS OUT ON DISPLAY, HANDING THEM TO RYO AND GALS/GUYS)  
  
**The couples continue to skateboard through the park, passing under sprays of water fountains. The guys jump off their skateboards, holding their gals and guys and starts spinning them around in their arms**  
  
New York boomed with laughters of joy as loving couples celebrated a new start and a new beginning.  
  
(THE CURTAIN FALLS)  
  
The End.  
  
(THE CREDITS START ROLLING, LIKE A VIRGIN COMES ON)  
  
FAKE: Love in New York  
  
Director: Kit Yang  
  
Lyrcis: Madonna  
  
(SHOWING FLASHBACK OF MOMENTS)  
  
*DEE GETS PUNCHED, RYO RUNS OUT THE DOOR*  
  
(BLACKOUT)  
  
*DRAKE DANCING WITH A TOWEL ON*  
  
(BLACKOUT)  
  
*DIANA WALKING DOWN THE HALL, LOOKING TO HER LEFT AND RIGHT*  
  
(BLACKOUT)  
  
*ROSE SINGING HOLIDAY*  
  
(BLACKOUT)  
  
  
  
*RYO AND DEE DANCING ON THE CARS*  
  
(BLACKOUT)  
  
*DIANA SHOOTING LOVE ARROWS ALL OVER THE PLACE*  
  
(BLACKOUT)  
  
*ROSE WINKING*  
  
(BLACKOUT, LIKE A VIRGIN ENDING)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's a Wrap!: The End has arrived...  
  
Yo, Kit here! I'm so happy! I finally finished my musical...heh heh heh...I love this chapter! Everyone is happy and having the time of their life! *^-^* Thank you all for being great supporters in helping me continue my series. I give this Oscar to you all, expressing to you how much I appreciate each and every one of you!+^-^+ ~Hugs + Kisses~  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope you'll drop me some reviews!  
  
(POPS IN MADONNA'S HOLIDAY AND STARTS PARTYING)  
  
(THE ROOM GOES BLACK, COLORED LIGHTS COMING ON)  
  
(DOING THE CABBAGE PATCH AS THE LYRICS COME ON)  
  
KIT: HOLIDAY, CELEBRATE!  
  
(TURNING AROUND AND BOUNCING UP AND DOWN TO THE BEAT)  
  
KIT:DO THE SWIM (DOES THE SWIM AND DROWNS)  
  
(DOING THE CABBAGE PATCH)  
  
KIT: WHOO-HOO! JA NE!  
  
(NOW DOING THE SATURDAY NIGHT FEVER DANCE) 


End file.
